The Mystery Hotel
by Eason3
Summary: Dipper and Mabel work for the Grunkles at a high-end hotel. Everything is dandy, until the owner of said hotel shows up and wreaks havoc on them. At his limit, Dipper insults the owner and is forced to apologize. Little does he realize, William 'Bill' Cipher wants more than just an apology. #servant #BillxDipper #BillDip Rated T for later scenes in the story of sex and curse words
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Part of your World

There was a humming circling around the room Dipper slept in. He tried to bury his head deeper into his pillow, but the humming rocketed into singing. "I want to be where the people are! I want to see-want to see 'em dancing!" Mabel's voice destroyed Dipper's last hope of sleep. With a sigh, he pushed the thick blue duvet cover off of him and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he caught a glimpse as Mabel disappeared into the bathroom, using a hairbrush as a micro-phone.

"What would I give if I could live out of these waters?!" Mabel sung, a little off key, before the door swung shut and muted her singing.

Dipper gave a brief thought about going back to sleep, but thought better of it when he caught sight of the time, 5:08 a.m. It was good he woke up now, any later and he would have been late to breakfast. Dipper shuffled over to his drawers and pulled out a white button-up shirt and black slacks; the required outfit for serving morning breakfast. It was hotel policy, but his uncle Ford said that white is also a bit less harsh of a color for the guest to experience in the morning and makes for a more welcoming atmosphere. Dipper guessed that made sense, but at the moment he didn't really care what he wore because all he wanted to do is crawl back into bed.

Mabel burst out of the bathroom a second after Dipper managed to put his shoes on. "Oh, Dip! You're up! Good Morning!" Mabel beamed at her brother. Dipper humphed at her as he past her to use the bathroom, but ruffled her hair. "Hey, I just fixed it the way I like it, bro-bro!" Ug, so loud. But Dipper caught her grin as he slipped into the bathroom. He loved Mabel. You kindof had to though. Mabel wasn't the unlovable type. His twin sister, while looking remarkable like him and vice versa, was his exacted opposite in every way. He was a night owl. She was a morning bird. He loved mysteries and fictional books. She loved love stories, no matter how sappy. Dipper liked space. Mabel liked invading space.

But despite all their differences, he and Mabel were inseparable. He flushed the toilet, smiling to himself as he heard Mabel throwing things around the room, looking for heaven knows what, before turning to the mirror. His messy, mousey hair fell in untamable curls. Hazel brown eyes stared back at him, light circles underneath from the nights he had to work late. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning forward, hoping, maybe, he could convince it to do something. But when his fingers got stuck and tangled, he shrugged and gave up. _Bird's nest as usual then._ He thought. He reached for his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, still looking in the mirror. He notice again the averagness of who he was; brown eyes, messy hair, average nose, average smile, average fac- _well almost_ he thought, eyes flicking up to his birth mark; the little dipper clearly taking residence on his forehead. Dipper bend down to spit, when the door flew open with a bang, causing Dipper to spew a mouth full of saliva and paste over the mirror and sink.

"M-Mabel!" Dipper coughed as his sister panicly searched the area. She ignored him, still searching, digging hair clips and- is that glitter? "Hey! Hello to Mabel!" Dipper raised his voice. She glanced up at him, "Hey, have you seen my llama head band and pin? I need it today!" Dipper rolled his eyes, exasperated. Though it wasn't really her fault, he should have locked the bathroom door. Before he could complain about Mabel bargaining in, she leaped up from behind the toilet with a triumph, "YES!" Llama headband and pin grasp firmly. She bounced past him and, since he no longer needed the bathroom, followed her. She sat on her bed, adjusted her head band and placing the pin on the right side of her shirt.

The Pine twins shared a two bed, one bath room on the servant's floor, which was under the main lobby. _Lucky because Mabel's singing would probably wake up a few grumpy guests,_ thought Dipper. Sometimes, Dipper thought it would be nice to stay by himself, in silence, but Mabel was his sister. And anyways, it was more fun living with her than it would be living in a separate room. He would miss his sister's antics.

Something squeaked under his foot. Lifting up, it revealed itself to be one of Mabel's many stuffed animals. Mabel, hearing the noise looked sheepishly at Dipper as he kicked it to her side of the room.

"Aren't you too old for stuffed animals?" he falsely chided her. Mabel stuck her tongue out at him and threw an overly large purple hippo at him. "They are my friends and they make great weapons." Dipper dodged the hippo and grinned at his twin, despite her large collection of stuff animals. Mabel loved stuffed animals, glitter, and boy bands. It was obvious by the pasted pictures of boys hanging on the walls, bright pink curtains, coated heavily by Mabel herself, in glitter, and the horde of stuffed toys over flowing from the corner behind Mabel's bed. Dipper didn't mind the curtains so much, since when first moving in, they took away from the blandness of the room. However, he had put his foot down when Mabel had tried hanging posters of half-dressed boys on the walls. Mabel protested at first, but Dipper insisted and they agreed to only dressed boy band posters, on her side that is.

Dipper's side of the room was much calmer. Where Mabel had over flowing toys, he had an organized, small bookshelf. The only things that hung on his walls where pictures of him and Mabel and a limited edition poster of a Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles. He and Mabel each had a small dresser, a tiny, boxy TV from probably the 1990's that Soos had wired up for Mabel to watch sappy dramas, and a desk on Dipper's side, littered with notes on books, conspiracy theories, and a few books of monster lore.

"Ready?" His sister asked, hopping off her bed. He nodded and together they headed through the hall to the stairs. They past Wendy's room and Dipper wondered if she was already at the front desk or still asleep. He got his answer soon, his sister pushing the hidden door behind the curtains in the lobby, revealing an oval room draped in cream curtains and polish marble floors. Rich leather couches to their left in front of a blazing fire place, with a giant, embellished tapestry of the man who found the hotels that he and his sister worked in. But he paid little attention to the stunning room. He spent so much time in the hotel, little of it really impressed him or took him by shock anymore. Plus, he had seen Wendy at the front desk, so yeah… He and his sister made crossed the lobby, Mabel skipping up to the red-haired girl.

"Sup guys!" Wendy replied. She looked bored, leaning on the front counter, grinning at the twins. Dipper felt his heart skip a little. "H-hey Wendy! Sup back at you." Dipper stupidly replied. Wendy laughed as Mabel rolled her eyes. "He still not fulling awake, are you Dip?" Dipper blushed and Mabel pulled him along with her through the lobby to the breakfast nook, waving back at Wendy, "See you later, Wendy!" Mabel called. Wendy grinned at them before turning to her coffee and magazine Dipper had failed to notice when he had seen her.

….

"Wow, Dip-n-Dot, I thought you said you were over Wendy." Mabel teased him as they placed muffins, fruit, yogurt, and various scones on the bar. "I-I am!" Dipper shot back. "I just was, was.." he trailed off, no excuse coming to save him. Mabel giggled and nudged him, "S'ok, Dip, I know she's pretty and pretty girls make your brain turn to mush". Dipper looked away, embarrassed. He wished he could say one thing without looking like a fool in front of Wendy. He wouldn't deny he used to have a crush on Wendy when she first came here at when he was 14, but as the years passed, he realized that their relationship would never transcend friends since Wendy was about 4 years older than him. It was sad at first, but he eventually accepted it. Still, there was lingering feelings for the red-head that made Dipper mind stutter. He felt his sister staring at him. He glanced her way, trying to hide his embarrassment. She suddenly gave a wide smile, revealing an orange. "'ey, 'mile ipper!" She managed. Dipper couldn't help it, busting out laughing and grabbing an orange of his own to imitate his sister. They goofed off until a higher servant came from the kitchen and scolded them for not getting the waffle mix ready.

Much later, around 7:00 or so, the first guests started filing into the breakfast nook. Even though he hated waking up in the morning, Dipper enjoyed watching the guests in the morning. He often tried to guess what they did based on what they wore to breakfast and choose to eat. CEO's often ate fruit and scones, while lesser business men indulged in waffles and coffee. He usually assumed correctly and was able to test his theories by later seeing the guest at lunch or in the lobby. Mabel flitted around the back of the breakfast bar, happily chatting up a guest and serving eggs and sausages. Dipper's job was to clean tables and take notes of any complains or complements about the guests' stay. He would ask things like, "How was your sleep? Are you enjoying the food? Is your stay to your suiting?" Most guests would nod or smile, the occasional would ask for more towels, or comment on the freshness of the fruit (ordered every three days from the local market) or the delicious scones (baked by a skilled baker from somewhere in Europe). Almost always, there was no complaints, minus the very rare a-hole. But Dipper only took notes, reassured the guest, apologized, and reported it to one of his uncles; the managers of the hotel; The Mystery.

As Dipper greeted guests and took notes, his mind wondered to when he and Mabel had first come to live here with his uncles Stan and Ford. He had just been eleven at the time. His mother desperate for help with two young children to care for; came to his uncles for help. Her husband had abandon them when he and Mabel were six, just old enough to understand he left them, just young enough not to understand why. For five years, the three of them lived on the edge of poverty and homelessness. His mother doing odd jobs here and there, managing to find run-down apartments to house them for a few months at a time. She constantly looked worn and haggard, but none more so than on that marble floor, crying and practically begging for Stan and Ford to take them in. Her and her children like a dark smudge against the gleaming marble floors.

Their uncles, unaware that their sister's husband had left her years ago, quickly picked her off the floor and welcomed them into their lives. For the first seven months, it had been amazing. Their mother and them in a warm room, with more than enough food to eat, and good work to do. He was sure his mother had done work she had been ashamed of. She never spoke of it, but Dipper could tell by the fallen look she wore after returning on certain days before The Mystery.

Christmas had been the best. It was the first year he remembered getting something. Sure, mom had tried to get him and Mabel something, a tattered book with a quarter of the pages missing or a dirty, disheveled stuff animal, but this Christmas, they received new things. Mabel actually cried at the soft, fuzzy, pink pig with glittery eyes she had received and Dipper sat in awe at the pristine and complete AND first book of Sherlock Holmes. It had been wonderful. Snuggling all in a bed together, not because they had to, but because they wanted too. Following their mother to work and learning the ropes of the hotel. Staying up late and having hot coco with Stan as he spun tales. Sneaking around with Ford as he revealed the secrets of the hotel. It was perfect. And Dipper was sure it would have been perfect forever had he not woken up that night to Mabel piercing cry. To the empty bed on his right, and the closing door on his left. His mother's soft, brown hair and slender back disappearing behind it. He sat frozen for what felt like an eternity, Mabel crying in the background, before numbly getting up and opening the door to an empty hall way. He didn't know what he expected; that his mom would be there smiling and joking like she as wont to do in hard times. It was on that overly warm summer night that a second person walked out of their lives. It was on that night Dipper knew the raw hurt of abandonment for real. It wasn't the same as when his father left. That hurt. But, this… this was betrayal. He knew because seconds before that door closed, he saw his mother eye, vacant and unfeeling, staring back at him. Emotionless and uncaring for the two children, HER two children, as she disappeared into that sweltering night.

She never came back. She left no note. Dipper knew it must have been harder for Mabel, because she awoke to their mother's packing. She didn't say anything. Just watch. Until their mother stood and look her way. That's when she asked and when no reply came, when the woman simply turned away from Mabel. Mabel knew her answer and had let out the most wounded sound Dipper had ever heard. The piercing cry that still haunted his dreams.

Their Uncles claimed them after that. They treated them like their own, got them therapy, loved them. Eventually, the twins calmed, even if they were cold on the inside. It took a long time, but eventually, _eventually,_ he and Mabel picked each other up and turned away from that night they had been continuously living in for months. Eventually they smiled and laughed again. Eventually they began to act like normal, 13-year-old children to the great relief of Stan and Ford.

Even so, even though it has been 4 years since, some nights Dipper feels Mabel crawl into his bed, on nights that are too warm, on nights that burn to close: On those nights, he dreams of an empty eye and closing doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Guest

Breakfast drew to an end. Chairs scraping against the wooden floor as he and Mabel cleared tables and bid guests a good day with trained smiles. Guests exited the rounded hobbit-like door into the sparkling lobby, like stepping out of the country and into a crystal city. That was what the hotel was; a mystery from one room to the next. Guests never knew what their room would reveal as each floor held a different theme and secret. The breakfast nook they current resided in was designed after a popular book, with aged wooden tables and small stools with no backs, patches of faux grass under the tables and real flowers blooming by the window seats and tables, over-looking the garden walk just outside the rounded windows. On nicer days, the staff would unhinge the windows and let a cool summer breeze drift through the room. The ceiling stretched high and arching, to accommodate the life-like tree in the center of the room that branches and limb reached across the ceiling and curled down parts of the walls, crisp green leaves dipping just low enough the tempt guest to reach up to test if they were real. When he had first seen the quaint, yet home-like room, he thought it might not be so terrible waking up each morning if he could spend time among the dusty, yet somehow spotless floors. Ford had explained it was the way the floor was designed, to look dusty and old, yet be clean. Health codes demanded cleanliness after all. As the last guest trailed out the room, Mabel pulled the wooden door of the room close, flipping the "Closed" sign up.

Dipper quickly dump the remaining scraps into the trash. They had little time, since the breakfast nook had to be transformed into an open lounge for the guests to use during the day. Dipper gathered the trash and pulled on a vine wrapping around the trunk of the tree, revealing a sliding trash shoot. Mabel quickly reached up to the left of the room, by the bar, and flipped a switch hidden well under a cluster of leaves; causing the bar to slide inward slightly to allow for wooden oak stools sliding forward from under hidden slots beneath the bar. Dipper and Mabel then swipe down tables, put away any extra food the kitchen workers had yet to grab, and flipped another switch to reveal hidden plugs, changing the breakfast nook into a friendlier work environment. Lastly, Dipper and Mabel folded two tables and placed them back into the kitchen storage.

As Dipper closed the storage door, turning to his sister, he heard the speaker above them cough with static before speaking, "Maids, maintenance, and cooks please report to the meeting room in 5 minutes. This is an extremely important meeting. Do not be late. That it all". Their uncle Ford's voice disappeared in a click of static. Mabel glanced at Dipper excitedly. "What do you think it's about Dip?" she inquired. "Oh, OH! Maybe we're having a movie star coming! Or, or, a model!" Dipper scoffed, "Yeah, or maybe 'Boys R Us' is staying." Mabel's eyes grew large and excited. Dipper instantly regretted utterly the slim possibility that Mabel's favorite band would stay at The Mystery. Mabel, unable to curve her enthusiasm, grabbed Dipper's hand and practically fled to the meeting room behind the lobby's front desk. Mabel didn't even bother going around the desk, and instead leap over the counter, colliding with Wendy in her rush. Dipper slipped through the very small door tucked behind a pair of curtains and awkwardly pardoned himself as he poked his way to his sister.

Mabel was vibrating in her chair from anticipation. Eyes trained on the podium at the front of the room. A few minutes later, when the room was full and everyone was seated, their uncle Stan stepped up the platform and cleared his throat. Dipper was surprised. Normally, Ford made the announcements given Stan could be, well, uhh… Dipper glanced up at his uncle as he grinned self-assured at the crowd and recalled his last speech.

"Listen up jerks!" Stan boomed. Dipper face palmed, _yep, still great at addressing crowds_. "We have a special guest coming to stay with us at The Mystery!"

The crowd remained silent. They normally had special guests, but usually received an email versus a full fledged meeting.

"This guest has high expectations and even higher demands of all of you here!" Around the room, people began to mutter.

"He is famous. He is intelligent. Nothing will slip under his nose! Dirty floors, lose towels, faulty ice machines are unacceptable! The slightest burn of a roasted potato could ruin us! I'm looking at you, Margret!" An old, bleach blonde flipped him the bird. "I saw that Margret!" Stan yelled angrily.

"Get on with it!" Yelled someone else from the back. Dipper giggled, but couldn't deny Stan had started to peak his interest. _Who is this 'special' guest?_

"Yeah, yeah! Cool ya' jets." Stan huffed. "Okay, our special guest is none other than the founder of these chains of hotels, William 'Bill' Cipher, ya' happy jerk? You ruined the set-up!"

The room erupted in a frenzy of whispers and mummers. Next to him, he felt Mabel pout and lean her head on his shoulder. "This sucks". She whispered to him. He stifled a giggle. "I was really hoping for 'Boys R Us'. Hmph!" Dipper pondered aloud, glancing at the faces of the crowd; more than one looked uncomfortable or uneasy, "Wonder what this guy is like?"

"He's, like, totally scary man" hissed a voice behind them, making the Pines jump. Twisting their necks, they saw their friend, Soos, grinning at them. "You scared us, Soos." Mabel scolded. "Oh, sorry guys!" he apologized, "but that Cipher guy should scare you more! He once shut down a hotel because he didn't like the soap! And another time, he fired a whole staff because they bored him!" The twins stared up at him in horror as he talked, and would have continued doing so if Wendy hadn't elbow Soos and scolded him as well.

"Don't worry guys, everything will be alright. No person can take this hotel or staff down." Wendy winked at them and Dipper smiled back, blushing slightly. He couldn't say any thanks or agreements though, because Stan called the room to order.

"Now, all jokes aside" Stan said seriously. "We need to prepare. Everything and I mean EVERYTHING must be perfect. This man is close to impossible to please, but if ya' do your dang jobs right, we'll impress the pants off him!" Stan said, weirdly motivational Dipper admitted to himself. "Now, you'll report to Ford for your duties. We'll have extra to take on as we prepare. Mr. Cipher will be here in two days! Dismissed!" The crowd dispersed and headed off to report to Ford, who, luckily was organized, calculated, and prepared. Stan was more of a loose cannon, but where Ford failed to predict or counter guests, Stan could sweet talk them out of a couple hundred and a date. In an odd way, Stan and Ford were two halves of a whole that made The Mystery run.

Stan laid eyes on his niece and nephew then and called them over. As they got closer, Dipper could tell Stan was stressed. "Hey there, twerps" he said, patting them on their heads. "Got a lot to do in the coming days now, make sure you don't slack off" he reminded them. He glanced around suddenly and then pulled the twins closer. "Listen closely, don't get in the way of Cipher. He's a powerful man. We have to please him, so just be careful where you place your feet." He hurried whispered. He glanced at Mabel then and Dipper had a feeling he knew what he was thinking. Mabel had a tendency to overwhelm. "And, uh, Mabel, I-" But Stan was cut off by the lady that Dipper could only assume was Margret, cursing at him from behind. Stan straighten up and let fly a series of his own, shaking his fist.

Dipper shook his head, exasperated. Once Stan started, it would take him a while to stop. Besides, he had had his ten minutes of seriousness, so the rest of the day was surely shot. Dipper tugged Mabel away from their uncle and rejoined their co-workers. Ford handed out agendas to groups and individuals in the lobby. When Dipper and Mabel reached him, Dipper reaching out for handout, he saw Ford hesitate briefly, then bend forward and whisper something into his twin's ear. Dipper felt a twinge of jealousy. Mabel's eyes lit up though and she snatched the agenda for their uncle and ran off. Dipper looked confused at Ford. "Don't let her get carried away" Ford warned before turning away from him to deal with the rest of the crowd. Dipper felt himself groan. A warning like that could only mean…

"Karaoke! Grunkle Ford said I could hold a Karaoke night!" Mabel jumped up and down on her bed, exuberant. She stopped suddenly. "I have to plan everything" she whispered, before ripping paper from Dipper's desk, "Hey!" and throwing herself down on the floor and scribbling notes. Dipper wasn't sure why Ford allowed Mabel to throw a karaoke night, but he wasn't bothered by it. It was always nice to see his sister happy about something she loved, even if he didn't particularly enjoy it. He glanced at the agenda Mabel had tossed on his bed. He groaned at seeing it, plopping on his bed. Up at 5 to help prep cooking, report to cleaning from 8 to 12, hour lunch, back to cleaning, and then 3 to 6 watering and helping in the garden, and it just continued.

 _Ug,_ Dipper thought, _this is going to be miserable_.

…

His assumption had been correct. The days were long and tiring, running from one job to the next. In the kitchen, he managed to burn himself several times until the chief sent him to carry supplies and organize racks. During cleaning, he and Mabel scrubbed until their elbows hurt, and he was fed-up from folding hand towels into swans. In the garden, Mabel accidently soaked him with the hose and he had to continue working soaking wet, planting flowers and spreading fresh manure on the ground. At the end of the second, Dipper was covered in filth and dead on his feet. He crossed the lobby in clean socks he was given at the door by a bellhop. He could see Wendy at the front desk, looking equally worn and tired. They were both too worked to say anything and simply nodded at one another as Dipper passed through.

 _I'm so ready for a shower. Thank god this is chaos is done_ he thought. But as he reached the curtain that held the door that lead to the servant quarters, something caught his eye. Above the fire place, the tapestry of the founder hung. Dipper eyes wander up, past the gaudy yellow jacket, to the man's face. His face was straight and emotionless, but his eye, only one was revealed in the fabric, seem to pierce him. Dipper squinted and could see it was embroidered with golden jewels. He wandered why? No one had golden eyes. Then he thought about why he was standing stupidly outside the servants' quarters. He quickly glanced behind him, Wendy was busy with something else, so she had probably not taken notice of his weirdness. He quickly punched in the code and swiped his card and ducked in. As the made his way to his room, Stan's warning drifted into his thoughts and stayed there. The words echoing in his head as he showered and got ready for bed. He crawled into bed, wishing his twin a good night as she continued to work vigorously on her project from under her covers. He clicked the light off, the dull light from under Mabel's covers barely illuminating the room.

His uncle warning swirled in his mind, mixing with the image of Mr. Cipher's eye, making his stomach churn. Was this man really that powerful? Could he really fire a whole staff? Would he? Dipper recalled the other workers, frantic and anxiously working, whispers and rumors of the guest flitting from mouth to mouth. Dipper turned away from the dim light in the room, curling deeper into his blankets. He was so tired. Even if Mr. Cipher was dangerous, even if he was someone to step warily around, he was still human. _What's the worst that could happen?_ Dipper thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hello Nightmare

Dipper woke to the mundane, "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" of his alarm clock. He grumpily rolled over and slapped the snooze button. A bright red, 5:00 O'clock blinked at him. He turn away and let his eyes adjust to the dark room. Next to him, he could see the outline of Mabel, who fell asleep in the middle of her bed, face buried in Waddles, her pink pig, snoring softly. Her karaoke plans strewn on the floor between the beds. He smiled to himself, _Silly Mabel,_ he thought, _she probably stayed up half the night planning._ The room around him was cool and he didn't want to leave the comfort of his blankets. He laid there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warmth, thinking about the day to come.

Over the last two days, the staff had worked to make sure the hotel was in top shape. He had barely seen Soos, hurriedly fixing anything that needed the slightest update, or Wendy, who had been checking and double checking room availability, reviewing check-in procedure, making sure it was perfect for when the founder showed up. Stan and Ford had been seen flitting around the hotel in brief moments, overseeing preparations, and doing work of their own. Dipper was sure last night everyone, even his anxious uncle Ford, had fallen into their beds, relieved for rest and that everything possibly to do had been done.

Dipper's thoughts turned over to the founder, arriving today at 10. He had heard William 'Bill' Cipher had come into money at a young age, and invested into a single hotel, which later rocketed to popularity for its' unusual atmosphere and extremities. With his success, he opened a chain of hotels, gaining money and success by the time he reached 20. Quite impressive if Dipper said so himself. However, despite the hotel's popularity with guest and stars, the man himself was met with quite the opposite. He had heard that the man earned the money in unsavory ways in the beginning, that he was cruel and twisted, and enjoyed torturing people; whether that meant physically or mentally, Dipper was unsure. What Dipper did know for sure though was that this man was arriving today, in the next 4 hours or so, and that he wasn't the only one curious about his coming. Many others, despite their fear, were excited to catch a glimpse of the man. He was feared, but he was also supposed to be quite the looker too. Girls and maids, even men, swoon at the sight evidently. Dipper hadn't seen the man himself, other than the tapestry and the occasional interview he had seen when he was younger, but he didn't really remember those. All he had to go with was the emotionless, if not solemn look of the man above the mantel.

He heard Mabel shifted to his left as the alarm when off for a second time. This time, with some effort, he tossed the blankets off, gathering Mabel's papers and placed them on the desk. He crossed the room and turn on the light. Mabel grunted in displeasure. "Come on Mabel," He yawned, "time to get up. Today's the day." Mabel shot up like lightening, a mess of hair flying. "Dipper!" She yelled excitedly. "Dipper, Dipper, DIPPER!" He tried to shush her as he heard their neighbors curse through the walls, but she was uncoagulable. She bounced up and down on her bed and Dipper gave up trying to quell her.

Instead, he straightened his bed and started to change. He sniffed his pit, and shrug. He had showered last night so he was fine. Today, they were required to wear a light blue button up and black slacks. Next to him, Mabel was scrambling into her own, having prepped herself the night before, instead of slacks, she wore a pleated black skirt, akin to the other female staff. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hesitate by her pins and head bands. Any other day, she would wear a matching pair, but today the twins knew the dress code was to be strictly followed.

Another couple of minutes and the two were locking the door and heading up stairs. In the surrounding rooms, the normal noises of early morning routine were absent. Dipper suspected most had woken up earlier to report to their posts, even if Mr. Cipher wasn't arriving for another four hours of so.

As the twins crossed the lobby, they saw Wendy trying to keep busy, clearly nervous about the special guest, since normally 'busy' wasn't something she did. She didn't even wave hi like normal. Dipper felt his stomach twist nervously for the first time. During the last two days, he had been so busy and so tired at night, he hadn't given much thought to the man, but seeing Wendy so…so stressed, he felt nerves start to creep up ward. It didn't help either during breakfast when Ford dashed into the room, making final checks, looking harrowed and tense. "Mabel, tell the cooks fresh eggs. These look terrible." Ford said, ruffling her hair before disappearing from the room. Mabel quickly ducked into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a fresh tray of eggs, which, to Dipper, looked very much like the old ones.

After Dipper and Mabel had successfully cleaned and transformed the breakfast nook, they decided to look for one of their uncles _, hopefully Stan_ Dipper thought, _he'll handle this better than Ford._ They more heard Stan, before they saw him, in the garden yelling at a gardener about dirt. Dipper and Mabel shared a look and decided to return to the lobby and attempt to stay out of the way.

Around 9'o clock, Dipper and Mabel playing cards behind the lobby desk, helping Wendy calm down, he heard his uncles enter the lobby, arguing.

"Stanley, we can't serve that during dinner! Are you nuts?"

"I ain't nuts! What's wrong with serving Mac-n-cheese, huh Stanford? What's wrong with it?"

"Well for one, it…" Dipper and Mabel came around the counter to watch their uncles. Both were dressed in suits. Ford wore a grey, pin-striped one with a dark blue tie while Stan wore a black one with a red bow-tie. They really looked professional, minus the bickering over a cheesy noodle. If he hadn't been so distracted by his uncles' banter, he might have noticed the black limousine pulled up or the tall man step out of it. But he had been so consumed by his uncles, giggling with Mabel, it wasn't until the door chime rang and a door man voice, "Welcome, Mr. Cipher to The Mystery".

Through the glass door strolled a man who oozed confidence and superiority. Tall and lean, wearing a bright yellow tail coat, yellow pin- striped button up, accented by a black vest, and yellow slacks. He would have looked ridiculous, if he hadn't looked so good. _Wait? What?_ The man strolled towards Stan and Ford, shinning, black shoes clicking as he approached. His eye, the one not covered by a velvet black eye patch, roamed the lobby, drifting briefly over him and Mabel. Dipper bit down a gasp. The man's eye was an intense shade of gold. Dipper wondered what kind of mutation in genes caused the anomaly. The man stopped in front of Stan and Ford, pushing blonde, styled hair back. He spoke then, "Well, isn't anyone going to welcome me to my hotel other than some common door man?" His voice higher than Dipper excepted, yet still pleasant and almost silky to hear. He felt Mabel shiver next to him at the man's voice.

"Ah-ah, yes," Ford stammered, recovering from his shock, "Welcome Mr. Cipher" he bowed and Stan followed his lead for once. "I am Stanford Pines and this is my brother and co-manager, Stanley Pines." Stan and Ford held out a hand each and smiled at their guest, a normal greeting that usually charmed. The man glanced down at the hands and frowned, the first emotion showed on his face. He looked back at the twin managers. "Hmmm, interesting greeting, but how am I supposed to shake both your hands at the same time. It makes it quite awkward for a guest. I wondered if the rest of my visit is going to be this troublesome". His voice was bored and turned away from Stan and Ford, eyes falling on the tapestry, "I like that" he commented as strolled towards the younger set of twins. Dipper felt himself stiffen and tried to stand up straighter. Cipher paused in front of them, frown deepening, "Move" he ordered. Dipper blink before he realized the man was talking to him and tried to quickly step out of the man's way, but stumbled on his laces, falling flat on his butt. Mabel gasped and quickly bent to help Dipper up. The man scoffed. "Whose idea was it to let useless children work here?" he asked to no one in particular as he side stepped the twins. Dipper felt his cheeks burning from shame. "Now, give me my key" he said to Wendy, holding out a lazy hand. He glanced back at Stan, "you, show me my room". She quickly obliged, handing him his key. "Room 2107, Mr. Cipher" Wendy said, "Enjoy your stay". He didn't even look at her, "Doubt it, doll", voice bored. He strolled back to Stan and snapped his fingers, "We going or what?" Dipper saw a look of anger bloom on his uncle's face before he masked it and took the lead. A second later, the two disappeared in the elevator, leaving the rest winded from the experience.

Ford placed his face in his palm, "That was a fiasco, if anything" he muttered to himself. Dipper felt his embarrassment deepen, and tried to look focused on his laces. "I'm sorry Uncle Ford. I shouldn't have been in the lobby. It was my fault."

Ford started, "No, no Dipper! It was mine and Stan's. We shouldn't have been arguing, plus Cipher showed up earlier than excepted." He gave Dipper an encouraging smile, "It's no one's fault, Dipper. Just a rocky start. We'll recover. We always do. We're the Pines after all!" Dipper felt his spirits lift and nodded at his uncle, a small smile on his face. "Well, I should check on the baggage. Be good kids." He dismissed himself, leaving Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy by themselves.

"That guy sucks logs!" Wendy spat suddenly. The twins turned to looked at her, surprised. "I can't believe we have to cater to a rich, snot hole. He's barely older than me!" Dipper had to agree with her. For a man who was barely 23 to disrespect elders and women, it was kind of inexcusable, even with status on your side.

"Maybe he's just grumpy from his trip" suggested Mabel.

"Yea. Or maybe he sat on a stick and it's lodged somewhere up hi-"

"Wendy!" Mabel, said horrified. "What? It's true!" Dipper started laughing and Mabel, unable to be serious for long, joined him. Even Wendy started giggling, then sighed, "Well, you guys better high tail it before Mr. Yellow comes back".

It was good advice, and the twins took it, bidding Wendy good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Whoops!

For the week that followed, The Mystery was subjected to the critical eye of William Cipher. Nothing escape his judgment, and nothing appeared to please him either. He stalked the hallways, commenting on how a hall might lack appeal, while another had too much, 'intensity'. He regularly ran his black gloves along walls, desks, tables, every surface he came across. If even a particle of dust prove itself, he demanded the placed washed. The cooks couldn't seem to satisfy him; whatever they brought out was too rich, too bland, or just, 'eh'.

On his first morning, he walked in to breakfast, snapped his fingers for food, and sat down in front of the window. Mabel quickly brought out what the chief prepared, a delicious looking omelet, seasoned sausage, and a foreign coffee. He had taken one bite, grinned, and stood, tray in hand. A second later, he tossed it on the floor, egg and coffee scattering everywhere. "Disgusting" a wide grinned on his face at the mess. A chief quickly appeared at the sound, but froze at the sight. Mr. Cipher's eye lazily glanced the poor man's way, "Fix it." he said and left without another word, whistling cheerfully. _Actually,_ Dipper thought cleaning eggs off the tiles, _there is one thing he enjoys_ —every time Cipher criticized, harangued, or berated someone, a smile would creep onto his face. It was unnerving Dipper thought. It wasn't a normal, welcoming smile; it was crooked and wide, showing all his perfect teeth leering at you, as he softly torn you apart for folding a towel wrong. Dipper knew if the man was smiling, you better pray he wasn't smiling at you. But since he spent most of his time tormenting the staff, that twisted smile was as consistently present as his yellow attire.

On the third day, as he retired to his room with Mabel in tow, he heard yelling. At first, he thought it was his uncles at it again, but when a familiar, female voice was recognized, the twins went to investigate. They found Stan, Wendy, and Soos in the shabby employee lounge, Wendy yelling about how Cipher was nothing but a lowly douchebag with no sense of fashion. It turns out, Cipher's smile had landed on Wendy when a guest came to complain about receiving the wrong key; something that could happen to anyone really, thought Dipper. But evidentially the founder did not. He had lectured Wendy about the importance of 'our guests' and not 'being stupid' with the keys. Wendy's face was almost as red as her hair as she yelled to Stan and Soos. Halfway through Soos burst into tears, blubbering about how Cipher told him he was a, 'useless sack of human who didn't know the difference between a peanut and a worker's nut". Mabel rushed in and squeezed Soos in a hug, offering him a hanky. Dipper was surprised Stan didn't complain. He knew he would have plenty to say being one of two who dealt most with Cipher. _But maybe it's because Stan is older than us._ Stan looked pensive. _Or maybe he knows something we don't._ Stan, patting Soos on the head and reassuring Wendy, turned to the twins. "Room" he pointed, "Bed time kiddos. Tomorrow, I think Ford and I will have a surprise for everyone".

That piqued the four's interest, but Stan refused to reveal and instead shooed them out of the lounge to bed. Mabel, energy renewed with the news, bounced into bed. Dipper gave her a quizzical look. "Sooner to sleep, sooner to surprise!" She grinned and clicked off her light. "Good night, Dipper." He crawled into bed himself. Mabel peering at him from her bed, his light illuminating her face. He smiled at her and reached for his light, "Good night Mabel".

Silence over took the room. Dipper settled into his covers and began to fall asleep, happily. "Hey Dipper, what do you think the surprise is?" he heard through the dark, excitement buzzing in the voice.

Dipper groaned. It was going to be a long night. Curse you Stan.

…

The meeting room was alive with noise; staff members talking or complaining, wondering what this was about. Dipper himself wondered too, of course he had no one to voice it to. When he had woken up this morning, Mabel was already gone. He expected to see her here, but was disappointed. It had been a bit since he and Mabel had been able to hang out, and even if she had kept him up for half the night, he still wished she was sitting with him now.

"Ahem!"

Ford cleared his throat at the front of the room. "We have some updates to review. First, our 'guest' is staying with us for a bit longer." Muttering and groans erupted from the staff, but where quickly silenced by Ford. The staff seemed to respect (or fear) Ford more than his brother.

"He has business he must attend to in the city and will continue to be with us. However, he has given me his schedule and tonight Mr. Cipher will be out until Tuesday. Therefore, at 8 o'clock the dining hall will be open to guests and staff as we will be hosting a-". He turned and gestured and Mabel suddenly appeared next to him, shouting, "A KAROKE KICK". Around Dipper, there were excited whispers. It wasn't often that Stan or Ford allowed them a get together. Of course, it was under the guise of an event for the guests, but it still meant a reprieve from work. And, more importantly, Cipher.

Ford went over a few more updates, before dismissing them. Mr. Cipher would be leaving, after breakfast today, and would return tomorrow evening. Around him, Dipper could feel the collective excitement for the party and relief from the dictator.

The morning went by fast. Cipher causing his usual misery and destruction. At ten, as Dipper swept the outside entrance, cars rushing by the hotel, he heard the doors open. A hurried bellhop carried a suitcase to a slick, black car, a door man bidding, "Have a good day Mr. Cipher." The man scoffed and strolled outside. Today, he was wearing a three-piece black suit, with golden accents and a golden bowtie. His eye-patch was also a shade of gold. Suddenly, he glanced Dipper's way, and he felt his blood chill. _Crap, crap, cra-_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" mused Cipher, stepping to Dipper. "Ah, yes. The boy with no grace." Dipper felt himself blush, trying to keep the gaze he was receiving. _He remembers that, huh?_ "It seems they found something even you can do". Dipper felt indignation rise up and before he could stop himself, "At least I'm not rude." Dipper snapped, looking pointedly at Cipher and then at the doorman, who quickly ducked inside, a look of terror on his face.

A brief look of confusion passed Cipher's face, before a high, mocking laugh burst from his lips. He threw his head back, cackling. Dipper stared in shock. "Rude? Rude!" he choked out, "Ah, kid, that's probably the worst insult I've ever received. Oh, man, congrats on that." He slapped Dipper's back as he felt his face heat up. The black car pulled up into the drive and suddenly Cipher stopped laughing and leaned into Dipper's face, leering. "That was funny, kid. But," his eye was dark and bore into him, "you need to watch that mouth of yours before it lands you somewhere you don't want to be." Dipper swallowed at the threat, but stared back defiantly as Cipher straighten up and turned away, slipping into the black car.

Dipper felt himself deflate as the car pulled away. God, he hated that guy. _Why does he have to be such an ass-hole_? Dipper return to sweeping with a vigor, a doorman peering wide eyed at the psycho who snapped at William 'Bill' Cipher. He wasn't the only one who's attention was caught by the boy's behavior.

Bill sat smiling to himself, twiddling his thumbs as the scenery sped past him. _Rude? How interesting…_ Maybe he would find some fun here, after all.

…..

The sounds of hanging streamers, setting chairs, and fixing tables filled the open dining hall. The room was impressively large and decorated in velvet red and black accents amidst the shinning marble floors and glistening golden walls, currently being bombarded with bright pink and purple ribbons. Next to him, laying down poke-a-dot table clothes, was Mabel, happily humming and doing little spins from table to table. She had left Dipper in charge of the MC tonight, and he was wiring Mabel's portable speaker and Karaoke set to the stage.

"Bro-bro!" Dipper turned only to receive a face full of glitter. "Oh man, you got him!" Wendy hooted. Mabel was grinning like a criminal.

"God, I think I'm dying!" coughed Dipper, choking on glitter confetti. Mabel stepped closer and Dipper tackled her. "Got you! Tickle monster!" He attacked his sister, her laughing hysterically, until she smacked him in the nose.

"Ow, Mabel!" Dipper complained with a grin on his face. His sister sat up and pointed a finger at him. "The tickle monster is no laughing matter! You will pay for this, brother! You will pay!" Mabel playfully raged. Dipper scrambled to his feet, "Just try!" For the next 20 minutes, the three of them dodged tables and chairs, throwing glitter at each other until Stan walked in.

"AH! What the-" he said, looking at the glitter fest. "It looks like a balloon animal exploded in here!" "It did." Wendy said seriously as the twins snickered behind her. Stan frowned, "Arg, just get back to work. We have to be ready in the next two hours" he turned to leave. "And clean up some of this glitter!" he yelled, shaking some off his shoes.

They returned to work and in the hour the room was ready for karaoke with a snack bar and punch set-up off to the side and a little less glitter on the floors. Wendy excused herself to clean the glitter out of her hair, saying "It looks like Ke$ha threw-up on me, ug." Mabel and Dipper clamored into their room, fighting for the bathroom, until they agreed Dipper could shower while Mabel did her hair. It turns out washing glitter was incredibly hard, much to his discontent. When he got out, Mabel was in the other room. He pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and one of his favorite shirts, a maroon V-neck. Again, he decided to neglect his curl, fluffy hair. Mabel was sitting on his bed, pulling on glitter pink converse. It went well with her purple skirt and disco sweater.

"Dipper! I have something for you" she said, digging in her purse. Dipper groaned inwardly, knowing Mabel, it was probably some very sparkly 'man-celet'. She turned to him with a, "A-ha!" and Dipper was pleasantly pleased with the item in hand. A dark green, forest pine pin rested in Mabel's outstretched hand. Dipper quickly took it with a gasp. He loved it instantly, not because it was because it wasn't a girly item for once, but because it was very similar to a pin a favorite character of his had worn. He turned to Pine Tree over in his hand, green front, gold back, before pinning it to his shirt. "Mabel, where'd you find this?" he beamed. Mabel wink and put a finger to her lips, a hint that she'd probably never tell him. Before he could question more though, the door opened and Soos, a hand over his eyes, entered clumsily. "Hey guys! Ouch! Uh, you ready?" Dipper and Mabel laughed before rushing past Soos and heading to the dining hall, tumbling over each over across the lobby, under the watch of a single golden eye above the fire.

…..

The night was amazing. The staff and guest mingled and sang off-tune 90's songs. Their uncles did a duet to a Taylor Swift song that left the crowd howling with laughter and maybe a little bit deaf after. Even Dipper, who was force by Mabel, sang with Wendy and Soos, couldn't deny the smile and joy that spread through him as the crowd hooted. Although, it was Mabel who was the star of the show, pulling and encouraging guest to hop on the stage and give it a whirl. Dipper sipped a soda as "I think I love you" was sang by an elder man to what Dipper assumed was his wife, checking the sound system and looking up what the next best song was to interest the crowd.

Mabel joined him, beaming, practically sweating excitement, and leaned on him. _Ew, no, that's definitely just sweat._ "Hey, play this next" She typed in a song on the keyboard as the last notes of the Partridge family ended. 'This girl is on fire' lit up the screen as Mabel took the stage, the remaining people cheering as she stepped up. Dipper shook him head, smiling. This was a good idea. "She's just a girl, and she's on fire." Everyone was enjoying themselves, grinning, daring each other. "Oh, she got her head in the clouds and she's not backing down." Dipper flicked the spotlight, illumining Mabel. _This night is wonderful_ thought Dipper _Nothing can touch this, nothing can ruin this._

"So bright, she can burn your eyes. Better look the other way-" Mabel's voice faded unexpectedly. A low chuckle filled the room. Dipper squinted into the audience, but faces blurred in the darkness and the lights from the stage blinded him. A silence suddenly reigned. Dipper felt his pulse quicken. He watched from the curtains as Mabel's eyes followed the culprit as they approached the stage, in no real rush. A voice snaked out of the shadows Dipper couldn't penetrate, making his blood run cold with dread and recognition. A pair of black shoes took the stage, carrying the only man who _could_ ruin everything, in a golden, three-piece suit, looking positivity brilliant upon the stage.

"Oh my, oh my…What have we here?" He gestured to the audience, eyes boring into Mabel. Mr. Cipher cold smile cut into his twin sister. The music was still playing listlessly in the background, no voice to give it words.

Mabel, sweet, endearing Mabel, smiled at Cipher and offered him the mike. "We're doing Karaoke tonight for the guests." She offered, seemingly undeterred. "Would you like to give it a try?"

A collective breath held. A golden eye glinted. A black gloved hand glided forward, taking the mike from Mabel. A grin spreading like fire across his face. _Not good,_ Dipper gulped.

"Why would _I_ want to partake in _this_?" Cipher whispered into the mike. His voice magnified by the speakers so everyone could hear. "This childish, foolish, useless activity?" Mabel's face fell. "Did you think people would actually enjoy this little stunt of yours?" His mockery projected out over the audience. Mabel nodded defiantly, despite her now glassy eyes and Dipper felt a growing anger conquering his previous fear. Cipher laughed wickedly. "Oh, no, no, no. They don't enjoy this. They couldn't enjoy _this_. They came-" Cipher bent towards Mabel. "To laugh at you. To watch you make a fool of yourself." Cipher leered.

Dipper watch Mabel crumble underneath his words. He felt his fist clenching. Who did this guy think he was, insulting Mabel like that? Dipper was moving before he could stop himself, not that he would. He would never not stand up for Mabel. Never.

"Or, at the least, because they feel sorr-"

"Hey! Shut your mouth!" Dipper shouted angrily, suddenly standing in front of Mabel protectively. "Well, if it isn-" Cipher attempted before Dipper cut in.

"I said shut it!" Dipper snapped. Behind him Mabel tugged on his shirt, hissing, " _Dipper_!" But he ignored her. Above him, Dipper was slightly surprised at how the man towered over him. He wasn't tall, but he certainly wasn't short. Yet, Cipher leaned over him like a cobra, waiting to strike, terrifying.

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter because Dipper had had enough. Enough of seeing his friends bullied, uncles harassed, and his sister mocked.

"You have no respect for anyone or anything. Since you came here, all you've done make people miserable or bully them. And you enjoy it!" Dipper yelled. "And this _was_ a good idea. Mabel has great ideas and everyone loves them! But you're too much of an asshole to ever see that!" Cipher's face betrayed nothing, his smile twisting cruelly. But it was his eye, dark with anger that awoken Dipper to his actions. It seemed then that Dipper's words hit him. Panicking and with nothing left to say, he grabbed Mabel's hand and whirled away from the man, jumping the stage, dodging tables, fleeing from that horrid man, that silent room. As he ran, the weight of the situation seemed to hit him, but he couldn't stop, didn't stop until they were both tucked away in their room, the door bolted.

Mabel stared at her brother, mix of horror and shock on her face. He was sure he had a similar look, since this was definitely a first for him. "Dipper" Mabel whispered.

He slid down the length of the door, shoving his face into his hands, a loud groan escaping his lips. _He was screwed, so, so, SO, completely screwed_. He had just chewed out the boss and owner of the hotel, in front of an audience. "UGH!"

His mind was racing. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have. But he couldn't stand by and let Mabel get hurt. He would never forgive himself. But, now—now what would happen? Would Cipher demand him to be fired, or worst, get rid of both the twins. He couldn't do that, right? Mabel hadn't done anything. It was his fault. Still, Cipher was twisted. Dipper could see him kicking them both out. His heart beat faster. What would Stan and Ford do? Would they let that happen? What if they were mad at him for what he did? It wouldn't be unwarranted, but the thought that followed made Dipper sick to his stomach. What if…what if they decided they didn't want him anymore? That he had caused enough trouble and it was easier to cut their losses? That they were growing tired of him anyway and this was the perfect timing? That they didn't, never, loved him? Dipper felt bile rise in his throat. A hand place itself on his shoulder and he felt his twin in front of him, shaking him softly. "Dipper? Dipper? It's okay." Mabel's voice made itself heard through his panic attack. He hadn't realized he was shaking until he felt Mabel's steady body against his.

He let out a shaky breath, regaining his senses, the room only lit by the hall light. He could feel her stare, but couldn't meet it. Instead of words, though, she rested her head on his shoulder, a soft sigh, the only way they knew how to comfort each other in these moments when the world started to crack. They stayed that way for a while, before Mabel murmured "thank you". Dipper peaked at her, leaning on him. He caught her eye, a she tried to give him a smile, but failed. A knock on the door interrupted the wordless conversation.

Stan and Ford stood at the door, looking grim.

Hey, guys! Hope you're liking the story so far! It's encouraging to see I've had so many people read it and a few favorite it! I appreciate it all and apologize for any grammar accidents I left! I've looked over it, but may have missed stuff. I'm trying to stay true to the characters too! (is this how you do the end of the chapter notes?)

THX, EASON


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A servant

"NO! No, no, no!" Dipper stomped his foot on the floor, glaring at his twin.

"You have to! You don't have a choice!" Mabel argued.

Dipper shoved his fingers in his ears, "Blah, Blah, Blah, I can't hear you!"

"Real mature, Dipper! Dipper? DIPPER!" Mabel reached over and yanked a hand away from his ears. Dipper scowled at his twin and she returned the look. They had been fighting over the proposal Stan and Ford had left him with over an hour ago. Cipher had been furious at the confrontation and the impromptu Karaoke. However, he did say he would be willing to forget and forgive if-

"You have to apologize!" Mabel's eyes were pleading.

"Why? Why would I have to apologize for saying what everyone was thinking AND for sticking up for you? I'm not going to apologize for that!" Dipper crossed his hands defiantly. Before, he had been scared, but when his uncles told him the ultimatum, apologize or 'worst', he suddenly felt 'worst' would be better than swallowing his pride, especially after learning Cipher seemed most peeved at him and he was likely the only to be punished.

"Dipper," Mabel deflated, sitting on his bed, looking exhausted. She met his eyes and Dipper felt guilt curl in his stomach for arguing with her. "What if he fires you?"

Dipper scoffed and waved a hand. "I'll just find another job, no biggie." But when he met his twin's eyes again, he saw it was. Mabel looked hurt, tears abruptly sliding down her cheeks.

"No biggie?" she asked. "No biggie?! Yes, biggie! What about the hotel, Dipper? What about Stan and Ford and Soos and Wendy and, and" her voice was thick, she wiped away tears, staring downwards. "What about me?" her voice was so low, he barely heard it, but it still hit him hard. Guilt radiated in his gut. Of course she was upset about that; she had the same fears as he did after all. He had been so focused on his pride, he hadn't thought about how Mabel would be effected. He sat down next her, wrapping an arm around her. "Mabs, it's okay. I won't get fired." She looked at him skeptically, "How do you know?"

Dipper sighed, making a resolve. "Because I'm going to say sorry, first thing in the morning." He smiled at her. She sniffed, tears still flowing and gave him a weak one back.

"I don't think you should apologize, but I need you, bro-bro". Dipper nodded. "Me too, Mabs."

That night, Mabel crawled into his bed and curled against him, fearing this may be her last time if tomorrow didn't go well. His own sleep was fitful; dreams filled with burning grins, devouring eyes, and a closing door.

The next morning, Dipper dawned his work outfit and, despite his better judgment, placed the pin Mabel had given him on his shirt. Employees were, after all, allowed to express themselves tastefully. Mabel tried to encourage him to eat something, but Dipper couldn't even manage to choke down a spoon of cereal. He felt like his mouth was endlessly dry and his palms the opposite. He abandoned his breakfast and turned to the door. He wished Mabel was here to say something weird and encouraging, but she had left an hour ago for breakfast. He, himself, had been instructed to skip his morning duties and met Ford in the lobby at 6:00, where he would travel to the penthouse on the 21st floor.

After messing and tinkering around in his room, he knew he couldn't put it off anymore and left the room. In the lobby, he saw his uncle Ford waiting for him, the same grim look on his face. _Definitely not helping._ Upon seeing his nephew, Ford greeted him before taking him to the elevator. It was 6:00 then, and Dipper was told to report at 6:15. Dipper stared at the glowing button nervously as Ford gave him advice, all of it flying away as the elevator doors dinged open.

Ford clapped him on the back, forcing him to stumble into the elevator. As he turned to face his uncle, Ford handed him a card. "Place this in the slot under the buttons, it'll allow you to access the 21st floor." Dipper took the card, unable to hide his nerves as his hand shook. The elevator doors began to slide close, "Good luck, Dipper." The words slipped in as the doors separated him from the lobby. Dipper placed the card in the slot and pulled it out. An automatic voice chimed, "21st floor accessed, Penthouse." Dipper felt the elevator rise, the numbers passing too quickly for his liking, counting up to his doom. The elevator came to a halt. The doors opened and Dipper stepped out into the fanciest room he had ever seen. Polished hardwood floors spanned into the living room and into the kitchen. A rich, gold and blood rug held a plush, black sectional leather couch and a glass table with magazines and books spread across it. Windows wrapped around the room, each with black curtains. The kitchen, of what he could see, had a bar for three and dark, granite tops. A reddish wood of the cabinets matched well with the room. Off to the side, Dipper could see a hallway. He wondered what was back there? He stepped forward to investigate when a voice made him jump.

"Well, I see you're early. I thought we agreed on 6:15, no?" Cipher was leaning against an adjacent wall, grinning lazily at him. Dipper had been so absorbed with the room, he had almost forgotten about why he was in it. Almost. Cipher, dressed in dark slacks and golden vest, crossed the living room to the kitchen, humming softly, hips swaying methodically. For some odd reason, Dipper felt his heart skip a beat. _Weird._ Dipper, unsure of what to do, continued to stand awkwardly on the threshold. In the kitchen, Cipher was pouring something. "Drink?" he offered, sleeves rolled up as he poured. Dipper noticed strange tattoos marking the man's arms, but shook his head at the question. Cipher shrugged and came around the bar and plopped down on the sectional. He raised an eyebrow at Dipper and gestured to take a seat. Dipper quickly obliged, relieved to do something other than wait in the door way, taking a seat perpendicular to Cipher.

A quiet descended on the room, Cipher nonchalantly sipping his drink, a peachy color liquid, staring at nothing particular. Dipper trying not to fidget as he debated whether to speak first or wait it out. When he finally felt he could no longer stand the silence, and thought to speak, Cipher broke the silence. "Well, I'm waiting." He was looking at him, amused, bored. An anger stirred up inside of him and, for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to chew out the man, to hit him. An image of Mabel flashed in his mind's eye, stopping him. Beside him, he heard a laugh.

Openly, Cipher laughed at him, before grinning again. A sick glee glinted in his eye. It was obvious that his emotions were displayed on his face, as usual. Dipper cursed himself, but gritted his teeth, steeling himself. He stood and faced Cipher as he had been instructed too by Ford, and bowed deeply. "I apologize for my words, Mr. Cipher. Please forgive my rudeness".

Dipper straighten to meet Cipher's stare. It was neutral, golden eye contemplating, grin absent. His crossed leg swaying a little. He tilted his head back and pursed his lips, letting out a, "Hmmmm". Dipper stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Cipher's eye rolled back to him, hand rubbing his chin. Then, "I don't accept your pathetic apology".

Dipper stared back at Cipher, slightly dumbfounded. "W-what?" he stammered. Cipher stood, and stretched. "Your apology. I don't accept it. Gesh, what are you? Deaf?" Dipper watched as he returned to the kitchen to refill his drink, humming to himself. He glanced up at the stunned Dipper. "Go on, you and your little sibling pack up and get out". He made a shooing motion at Dipper, the gesture light, but the words striking him heavily.

"No" Dipper whispered softly to himself. They were kicked out? It was all for nothing? He thought this would be bad, but not like this. He couldn't let this happen. He had promised. He had promised Mabel. He felt himself shaking, slightly, staring at his shoes. He could hear Cipher approaching him. He jerked his head up to face him. The golden eye man looked at him uncaringly, coldly, pausing in his approach. Dipper hated this man, he knew it. He knew it because he would never forgive him what happened next.

Dipper begged. "Please. I know I did wrong, but don't punish Mabel. It was _my_ fault, not hers. If you kick anyone out, let it be me!" Dipper watched as Cipher pursed his lips, swirling the peach liquid in its glass, golden eye unwavering under those messy, golden locks. Dipper swallowed, desperate. He could tell his words had little effect in persuading him, but he could give up. Stepping forward, hands out, pleading, "I'll do anything".

In a second, a new emotion flashed across Cipher's face. _Anything._ The word echo in his mind. He had had fun watching Pine Tree beg and fully intended on dismissing him after, but that word. Oh, that word could lead to so much…fun. Cipher took slow steps towards the smaller boy. _Really, are children shrinking now-a-days?_ He took pleasure from the look of nervousness on his guest's face. He bent slightly, and leaned into Dipper's face, "Did I hear someone say, _anything_?" He watched, bemused, as the child stumbled over his words, attempting, what he could only guess was, bravery as he puffed out his chest. "Y-yes."

Cipher grin deepened. It, in fact, almost hurt to smile, but this boy was playing right into his game, and he couldn't suppress the giddy feeling in being able to annoy someone AND have them not be able to escape it. Gleefully, inches from the boy's face, "Very well. Very, very well." He straightened suddenly, as he was wont to do, surprising Dipper. He held his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. "The deal is this: As long as I am here, you will be my personal servant. You will attend to my needs, request, and cleaning. You will come when called and you will accompany me wherever needed." He watched as the boy's features twisted in horror as he stepped back. "You have to be kidding!?" he spat. Cipher only stuck his hand out in reply, smile in place. Dipper looked from the hand to Cipher and back. Cipher took silent pleasure in the inner conflict happening in front of him, as finally the boy sighed, shoulders dropping, and swallowed. A hand reached out and gripped his gloved hand. "Deal". Dipper muttered. Hand still in his, Cipher yanked him forward so they were yet again inches apart, a golden eye devouring hazel ones. "Deal" Cipher breathed into him before letting go and cackling as Dipper hit the floor, stunned, and instantly regretting his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The regrettable agreement

The pillow Dipper sank his face into was the most welcoming thing he had experienced all day. He sighed as he laid face down in the bed, fully clothed still. The clock next to him blinked 11:34. Cipher had worked him to the bone again, making him scrub his floors, clean his dishes for his constant get-togethers, running around the town picking up papers, packages, or ordering and then returning food Cipher 'thought he wanted, but conveniently changing his mind when Dipper showed-up'.

"Arhhhh!" Dipper yelled, frustrated, into his pillow. He was thankful Mabel wasn't in the room tonight. She had made plans with her friends, Candy and Grenda, to go see a movie and gossip. Having Mabel around was nice, but tonight, as Dipper kicked his slacks off, it was good to be alone. He was grumpy and not very pleasant at all. On his way back to his room, Soos had asked him about his day:

"Hey, little dude! How are you doing?" Soos asked, cheerily. Dipper responded by muttering about dusting curtains and polishing stupid shoes, before storming off, leaving a very confused Soos behind. "Dusting—shoes?"

Dipper knew it wasn't Soos' fault. He knew it wasn't Stan's fault, who he had snapped at earlier. He knew the only one he had to blame was himself. And, now, he was mentally kicking himself for it. He rolled over on the bed, facing the ceiling. He laid there for a while, thinking of a way to try to get out of his new-found misery, but failing. _Really_ he thought, _if this continues, I'm going to lose it._ It wasn't that the work Cipher provided him to do was hard, some of it was, but truthfully, most was what he did already. It was just the fact he had to be close to that terrible man. Cipher's face floated in his thoughts, smug grin and mischievous eye. Dipper gritted his teeth and angrily to begun to pull his shirt off and bury under the covers. As he did so, the calendar above his desk caught his attention. It was March the 2nd. Dipper felt his heart stutter briefly.

Summer was drawing closer. With all the commotion recently, Dipper had forgotten, but the sight of the calendar reminded him of the day drawing nearer. He curled into his bed. It had been years, but Dipper couldn't numb the creeping feeling rising inside of him now. _I need to sleep, not think about that_. It was true, since Cipher had him rising earlier than most and going to bed even later. Dipper reached out and pressed the play button on his ipod. It started singing a song called, "I made a promise to the moon", averting his thoughts and lulling him, mostly, to sleep.

…..

The elevator ride was too short, as always, and as the doors open, Dipper was greeted by an empty and dark living room. He maneuvered to the kitchen, careful not to bump into any of the furniture. The last time he did, Cipher made him move the furniture for three hours, until it was exactly where it had been before he bumped into it. Reaching the kitchen, he clicked on the stove light, giving him enough light to make coffee by. As the coffee trickled into the pot, Dipper turned to the fridge and brought out an array of fancy scones, wrapped carefully in bakery plastic. He pulled out two raspberry ones and proceed to warm them up in the microwave. As the scones warmed up, he checked the coffee and pour a cup into a clean grey mug. He then, very quietly, placed dishes in their proper place in cabinets from the night before. Cipher had a dishwasher, but insisted on Dipper hand washing and air drying the dishes. The microwave beeped and out came the scones. Dipper set the mug and plate of scones on the bar to cool.

He then placed the scones back in the fridge and waited for 5 minutes. The pot humming as it kept the remaining coffee warm and the ticking of a clock keeping him company. A hallway light came on and the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. He steeled himself as a bed-head Cipher appeared, yawning. His golden locks stuck out in weird ways and Dipper could see the black hair, usually hidden or unnoticeable against the bright yellow. He walked past Dipper, not even bidding him a hello and sat at the bar, pulling his coffee close to him and sipping.

A warm smile touched the man's lips as the mug pulled away, the taste of coffee always leaving him warmer. Dipper, though he never would admit it, thought the brief smile was incredible. It made him look so welcoming. That was until, he looked at Dipper and his smile flashed into a sneer. "Morning' Pine Tree." He said cheerfully. Dipper tried not to grimace; he didn't like the nickname he had been given. He felt it demeaned him more than if Cipher just called him, 'boy' or 'kid'.

Cipher glanced at the scones and nodded. "Good. Raspberry as requested." He took a bite and chewed. Placed the scone back and asked, "Where's the paper?"

Dipper, realizing now he had forgotten to grab it on his way up, cursed himself silently. Cipher waited, grin in place, knowing already Dipper had forgotten.

"I forgot it downstairs. I'll go get it now." He started to move when Cipher's voice stopped him. "I don't want it now. By the time you get the paper and return, I'll have finished my breakfast and I won't be able to enjoy the articles". He sighed dramatically. Dipper hesitated, waiting for the punishment. Cipher continued to eat. Finally, after the scones where done and the coffee drank, Cipher stood and faced Dipper.

"I'm going to prepare for the day. However, your incompetence will not go unforgiven. Fetch me a newspaper from 32nd street, the vendor across from the Walgreens".

Dipper gapped. "That's FIFTEEN blocks from here! That'll take a quarter of the day."

Cipher nodded, "Well, the way I see it, is you ruined my morning, so the least you can do is get the proper paper I want so I can enjoy it at lunch." He ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly, it's going to quite embarrassing not knowing what's happening in the world." He headed to the hallway, waving as he went, "Have fun, Pine tree". Dipper could hear him snickering as he disappeared, leaving him to angrily clean the dishes.

After Dipper cleaned the dishes and left them to dry, he quickly left the penthouse before Cipher could reappear and order him to do something else. On his way across the lobby, he decided to change out of his uniform and into something warmer. He returned to the lobby moments later, in jeans and a heather long sleeve with a blue vest. He nearly ran into Mabel, who was returning from breakfast. He greeted her in passing, feeling bad that he couldn't stop and talk, wishing to return back to their daily routine of cleaning rooms and complaining. He waved a goodbye as he exited the lobby.

A cool March wind blew across the sidewalks and among the walkers, making Dipper grateful for his change in clothes. He started on his way towards the newspaper stand, grumbling at first. It sucked not having anyone to talk to. Normally, he could talk to Mabel or Soos or even Wendy, but with his new schedule of chasing demands from the yellow devil, he only saw them in passing. He sighed to himself as he walked. Around him, people hurried to work and sipped on coffee. The smell of a nearby coffee shop beaconed him and he found no harm in stopping for a drink since he hadn't had time for breakfast yet.

After a short wait, Dipper left with a warm cup of coffee and a croissant. He munched and sipped as he walked, the coffee making him feel warmer and lighter in his step. The face of Cipher drifted into his mind, soft smile on his lips, making Dipper pause, cheeks warm, and frown. _What am I doing thinking of that jerk?_ It was probably the coffee he was drinking that reminded him of Cipher's face. Ug, whatever. He may have a stunning smile, but on the inside, he was a grade A- A-hole. He may have to spend the day fetching a stupid newspaper, but he might as well enjoy it. He hummed as he made his way across avenues to his destination, studying people and playing a guessing game of who was going where and doing what.

It took Dipper about 2 hours to reach the stand, buy the paper, and return. Granted, he stopped for that coffee and a hot dog on the way back, but it couldn't be help. He was hungry after all that walking anyway. It was about 11 when he entered the lobby, rubbing his hands to warm them. Guests were sitting around a fire, reading or working, while others made their way the dining hall for lunch. Wendy was checking new guests in, smiling. He wanted to catch her eye so he could have an excuse to put off returning to the penthouse, but she was busy and didn't look his way.

As the elevator doors open to the Penthouse, it was strangely empty. Dipper glanced around for Cipher, since at times, he took pleasure it scaring him. There was no sign of him. Dipper placed the paper down on the bar and started preparing lunch. Salmon with a lemon base on mixed rice. Dipper was getting pretty good at cooking and smiled while he worked. He heard a clink of glass before he realized he was not alone. He whipped around, knocking the basil sauce over in his surprise. In front of him stood a grinning Cipher and a tall, blonde lady. She laughed openly at him. Dipper quickly bent to clean the mess.

"Oh, you were right, Bill. That was amusing!" the girl giggled. Dipper saw Cipher move to guide her out of the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. "I thought so too. The boy is really quiet incompetent; it makes for a good laugh". _Ug, so condescending_ thought Dipper as he straightened. He heard Cipher bid the girl a farewell before he turned his mind back to the food. He checked on the salmon and pulled it out, finding it ready. _I'll have to remake the sauce._ Cipher return to the kitchen, and Dipper tried to ignore his presence. Dipper quickly prepared a new sauce and laid the dish on the kitchen table. Cipher remained by the bar, eyeing him, following him. Dipper hated it. Hated the way it made him feel deep down inside. He stepped aside and gestured to the food. Golden eye still on him, Cipher strolled to the table and sat. He held his hand out, waiting. Dipper blinked, confused. _What does he want my hand for?_ He sure as hell didn't want to have his hand touching Cipher's; he could tell by the fast pace of his heart, as he walked over and unsurely placed his hand in Cipher's. His heart beat unsteadily, but he obliged, not wanting to have to perform some other ridiculous task. It was then, when skin touched velvet glove, Dipper saw a look cross Cipher's face; it was a new emotion: surprise. _Shit._

Cipher felt his mind reeling as the boy placed his hand in his own. It was so small and warm compared to his. He had wanted the paper. He was expecting some smart comment from the boy. Or defiance. Not this. Not…oh god, he felt something stirring inside of him. He knew his emotions were plain on his face. _Cover it up, cover it up! Say-_

The emotion disappeared as fast as it had shown up. Replaced with a sharp laughter and the curling of fingers around Dipper's hand. He pulled him close, suddenly, breath brushing against his cheeks. Another hand snaked around his back and pulled him even closer. Dipper struggled, but with one arm being held aloof and the other tragically pinned to his side by his captor's arm, he was stuck. A silk voice whispered in his ear, causing a stop in his struggles. "The paper, Pine tree. Not you. Though I won't say no to a close reading of you". Dipper gasped and a gave another pull, ripping himself from Cipher's arms, sprawling on the floor. Above him, Cipher leered at him. "Well, Pine tree?" he held his hand out again.

Dipper couldn't control the boiling inside of him. The water was overflowing, burning his insides, and coloring his cheeks. Control evaporated into air as Dipper slapped the hand reaching for him. "Feisty" Cipher commented, not taking him seriously, grin firmly in place.

Dipper stood, trying to calm himself. _Breathe, breathe, breat-_ "Come on kid, I'm not going to wait all day for that paper."

"You can wait in Hell for all I care!" Dipper fumed. Cipher blinked and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh my, Pine tree, that stings." He threw a dramatic arm over his face. "Really, I'm hurt". Dipper knew he needed to calm down, but his breath was coming in puffs and half snarls. He hadn't had anyone to vent to, he hadn't had anyone to even talk to about how much Cipher sucked since he was always kept so damn busy. He missed Mabel. He missed his Grunkles. He missed his friends. He missed his _mother_. As the last thought flashed through his angry mind, Dipper snapped.

"Yea, right! As if anything could hurt you. As if you'd be effected by anything. You don't ever have to care about anything. I bet you've been given everything." Dipper gestured around him. "You probably haven't actually worked a day in your life. And hurt? Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't know pain if it slapped you in the face!"

Cipher's smile had slowly faded as Dipper raved. His eye turned dark and furious. The ever-present smile was replaced with a hard, pursed line. Dipper felt his stomach churn with instant regret as the man left his chair and approached him. A gloved hand reached out and gripped the front of his shirt, no longer playful, but harsh and rough. He ripped him forward and off the ground. Dipper gasped at the sudden loss of ground and again at finding it as he was tossed from the kitchen. He landed in the thresh hold of the living room, shaking. _He just threw me. He just freaking threw me._ Dipper eyes shot up to Cipher's dark eye. Cipher hadn't moved from his spot. Instead, he spoke, "You know nothing. Get the fuck out of here. _Now_." Dipper scrambled away and darted into the elevator, frantically pressing the lobby button. As the doors closed, Dipper, against better judgment, yet again met the burning anger of golden eye. The doors fully shut and the elevator descended. Above him, Dipper heard the sounds of heavy objects being thrown.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A change

Dipper sat on his bed and tried to breath. Eventually, he calmed down and his anger settled. Unfortunately, as his anger disappeared, he was forced to face his actions. He had been rash and said something he shouldn't have. _Well, at least not to that guy_. "UG!" Dipper ran his hands through his hair. He was tried. He was angry. He was, honestly, done with dealing with that jerk. Yet, a feeling curled inside him.

 _The furious golden eye. The twisted rage. And, and_ \- Dipper didn't want to think about what he had saw, almost didn't believe it, but as his mind replayed the moment, he couldn't deny it- _the hurt._ His gut gave an uncomfortable squeeze. Dipper turned and crawled into his blankets, pulling them around him. "I'll just take a nap, no going back right now" he muttered to himself. It took him awhile to sleep; thoughts of Cipher's anger flashed through his head. He woke later to the sounds of Mabel coming into the room.

He sat up and yawned, feeling more tired now than before for some reason. Mabel jumped with surprise, "Oh, Dipper! I don't normally see you around now! Isn't it dinner time for Mr. Poophead?" Dipper gasped and grabbed the clock beside his bed. He had slept for 2 hours instead of 30 minutes and was now late. "You're right! Crap! Sorry, Mabel!" he said as he practically flew out of there room.

He raced up the stairs. _By now, Cipher should have cooled off, right?_ He thought. Then again, he didn't know the man, so he may be very well walking into a lion's den. He swallowed as he reached the elevator, but another problem distracted him. He frantically patted his pockets. _Where was it? Where was it?_ As he searched for the card, he realized he had left it in the Penthouse. Dread flowed over him. _It's fine, I'll just ask Wendy for a-_ He turned and saw Wendy wasn't at the front desk, but another lady Dipper didn't exactly like.

She barely glanced his way as he approached the counter. "What?" She asked. "I-uh, I need a key to the Penthouse." He said flatly. She didn't look up at him. "Can't give you one. Only Mr. Cipher can hand them out."

"But, but he did give me one! I- I just misplaced it." He finished lamely.

"Mmm. Sorry. Still can't give you one."

"But I-" She cut him off. "How about this? I call him," she picked up the phone and started dialing. "and if he says I can give you one, I will." She snapped. Dipper tried to reach over the counter and grab the phone, "No, no, no-" but failed as the other end picked up.

"Hello?" A calm, silk voice answered.

"Hello, Mr. Cipher. I'm sorry to bother you." She sounded sickly sweet. "We have a-" She glared at him, "Dipper Pines" he offered. "-Dipper Pines, whom claims he left his card with you. Would you like me to issue him another one?" There was a pause of silence and then- "No. Tell him that I will not being needing his services tonight or tomorrow." A dial-tone indicated he had hung up and the smug look on the witch's face indicated he should leave. Dipper stormed off, but felt like he couldn't return to his room and face Mabel. He couldn't tell her what had happened. She would freak. And, what's more, he couldn't share that he was feeling guilty either. Even Mabel wouldn't feel bad for that guy.

He ducked into dining hall, where the staff was preparing dinner and started to devise a plan while hiding behind a curtain. He watched from the dining room as the lady sat at the front desk, only to be disturbed by guests. And when guest came she would slip behind the desk to check the computer. It wasn't a very long time, but if Dipper time it right, those 30 seconds would be all he needed. Hopefully.

He moved out of the dining hall and into the lobby, taking a seat by the fire place. Now he just had to wait for the right time. Luckily, it wasn't long. A couple walked in and started for the desk, grabbing the attention of the Hag-lady. Dipper quickly slipped up to the desk and ducked down while she was busy keying their card. He felt the strange look from the couple, but press his lips, to which they shrugged off with smiles as the Hag turned back and handed them the key. "Just one more second, I need to print off your receipt." The husband stopped her briefly, "Could you also print us a map of good places to eat?" She confirmed and Dipper thank the heavens for the few extra seconds bought for him. He quickly darted behind the counter and pulled open the drawer with keys. _Shit._ It was empty. He started to panic when the wife cleared her throat and pointed at the drawer to his left. He gratefully pulled the drawer open to find cards. Like lightening, he placed the card in the keyer and punched in the number for the penthouse. He could hear the printer finishing. _Come on. Come on. Come on._ The card spit out as Hag-lady rounded the corner.

"HEY!"

Dipper darted away as she scrambled to grab the card from him. He winked at the couple as he fled, thankful. Behind, he could hear her making a call to Ford or Stan and yelling after him, but he was already tucked safely into the elevator by the time she managed to get around the from desk.

…..

It was dark. Darker than Dipper was used too. And quieter too. Dipper found himself suddenly wondering why he had stolen a key to break into the place of his least liked boss, a man who only wished him ill. Dipper swallowed. No, he knew. He knew he had to apologize (again) somehow. Not because he was afraid of losing his job or Mabel's, but for something more personal. He felt bad and maybe that's a bad excuse for apologizing to someone, but Dipper didn't like the way that feeling sat in his stomach each time he thought of Cipher.

A light from the hall was on. Steeling his nerves, he rationalized it better to let Cipher know he was here, then to stand and wait for him to find him. Dipper shivered at the thought of Cipher finding him alone in the dark as he headed towards the dimly lit hallway. As he reached the hallway, successfully not tripping over anything, he realized the light was coming from further down the hall. He followed it into a wide, open room with a piano, surrounded by endless rows of books. The room wasn't lit by a light, but by the stars from outside and the city lights through a large window. This window, unlike the others didn't have any curtains to close out the sky. Dipper looked in awe, lost for a few moments, before the light he had originally seen caught his attention. It was coming from his right. Peering in he could see this was the bedroom. Dark wood cabinets and paintings pressed up against the walls. Against the wall, farthest from the door, a king sized four poster bed with deep purple duvet and gold pillows looked heavenly, but also empty.

 _Maybe he's gone._ Dipper thought to himself. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest from nerves. He felt that any second Cipher would pop out and yell. Dipper called quietly into the room. No answer. He tried again, venturing into the room and out of the dark, "Hello?" A door on the left side of the room was slightly ajar. A curiosity pricked at him and he reasoned, "I've come this far…if he's not in there, I'll leave." As he crossed the room to the door. He heard soft sounds from behind it and paused, but only briefly, before pushing it open.

His heart stopped.

William Bill Cipher stood in an open shower, humming softly. Water poured down over his skin and chest, running little rivers through the lines in his body. His blonde hair stuck to the back of his neck and fell in his face as his hands rinsed the remaining soap away, muscles firmly showing in his arms, though there was no way he was flexing. The slope of his back led the eyes to a toned ass and legs. The humming that filled the room sounded like a siren's call, inviting the victim in.

Dipper's mind had stopped working. The steam was fogging it up. He couldn't get his legs to move or stop his eyes from roaming. Scars ran down the man's back, pink and sharp, and near his left shoulder a round, deep scar caught Dipper's roaming eyes. He couldn't stifle the gasp at the wound. The sound echoed in the large bathroom. Cipher's head swiveled towards him, golden eye alert, wet hair dangling in his face. A look of unexpected surprise crossed his face, yet Dipper didn't notice as he had a full-frontal view of the wet man. _Good lord, he's a God._

Dipper quickly averted his eyes as the man stepped out of the shower, grabbing and wrapping a towel around his waist. _What was he doing? He needed to run!_ But his mind still wasn't speaking to his body, which resulted in a clumsy backpedal as he tripped over the threshold of the bathroom and laid sprawled on the floor of the bedroom. He quickly tried to scramble to his feet, but felt someone grip the collar of his shirt, keeping him in place. He gulped.

"How did you get in here?" Cipher hissed. "Who gave you a key?" Dipper panicked. _Oh god, oh god, he was close, too close. That body-_ Dipper pushed himself away from the man, and darted away. Cipher called after him, voice filled with irritation, but he didn't stop. His mind was numb, but his legs were finally working. He finally collapsed at the foot of his now locked bedroom door, wheezing. Running had never been his strong suit.

His heart was pounding, erratically. He crawled over to his bed and laid at the foot of it on the ground. He just needed to catch his breath, then his heart would stop pounding. However, after 20 minutes, he realized it was more than just the quick escape that was causing his heart to pound. It was that body, clear in his mind, perfect. The wet hair plastered to a lean neck. It was the serenity of briefly seeing chaos calm. _Shit. Shit._ "SHIT!" Dipper cursed aloud. He couldn't be feeling this. He _shouldn't_ be feeling it. He paced. He reasoned. He kicked a few of Mabel's stuffed animals and a bed corner. None of which yield any kind of result, other than sore toe.

In the end, he decided to take a shower. He rinsed and shampooed and toweled off. His reflection caught his eye. It wasn't anything like the other man. He was small, and even with his hair wet, it was still wild. He stared at a tired and confused image of himself. He leaned in closer, peering at himself. _It's not that weird, not really._ His reflection reasoned. _You can appreciate a good body. That's fine. Totally normal. Plus, you've always kind of enjoyed both genders, so what's wrong with it?_ "What? No- I" His reflection raised an eyebrow at him. _Okay, true. I'll just admire from afar. It was a one-time thing. Besides, these feelings will go away once that jerk opens his mouth again._ He grinned at his reflection. Man, he gave good advice. No need to worry. Tomorrow might be awkward, he'd be in a ton of trouble, but these feelings would disappear once Cipher opened his mouth to berate him. Dipper would go back to hating his guts. It would be alright. _It'll be alright._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! This is a short chapter, but the next couple are going to be a little short, but good hopefully! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, Word is going on strike with me! Tell what you think, it's a little fluffy!

Chapter 8

The smudge persisted under the dirty rag. He scrubbed harder, letting out a frustrated grunt. Cipher snorted and the boy shot him a look, while he quickly pretended to sip his drink. The boy returned to trying to scrub out a stain from the carpet, but Cipher didn't miss the important fact that Pine tree hadn't shot a remark his way.

 _Not that this is the first time…_ Recently, the boy hadn't snapped at him, had barely spoken to him really. Sure, he'd give him dirty looks, but there wasn't any of the usual fire behind it. Cipher crossed his legs and hummed to himself as he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy glance his way, catch his eye, and quickly drop his gaze. _Gesh, this kid is strange._

He furrowed his brows, trying to recall what brought out Pine tree's silence. It was quite boring when Pinetree didn't bicker with him. Well, about a week ago, since he had lost his temper with the boy, he had lessen his bickering, his face reddening whenever Cipher spoke to him, undoubtedly angry at the extra work he was placing on him. Yet he deserved for disobeying _and_ disrespecting him. Still, while it was the only reason he could come up with, he felt surprise at such an easy caving. No, it had to be something else…

"I'm finished."

Cipher glanced up and saw he had indeed rid the carpet of the stain. Cipher placed a famailar grin on his face as he stood up. " Wow, about time, huh, Pinetree?" Dipper frowned, but kept his mouth shut. _Ug, so boring._ "Well, that's a lovely face, hmm?" The boy ducked his head, a pink creeping in. "Go ahead and start dinner. Something preferably edible this time? Last time, I swear I was chewing dog shit."

For the next hour, a clanging of pots and cutting knives filled the quiet apartment. Cipher was content with insulting Dipper's cooking, but a ringing cut him off. He paused as he glanced at the number flashing on his cell. He cursed to himself. "Pinetree, don't burn anything else. I'll be back."

Once out of earshot, he answered and growled into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Ah, Boss, we have some trouble with one of the 'organizations' your father sent us too. It seems that they-"

"What. Do. You. Fucking. Want? Now!" He hissed into the phone. These idiots knew, they knew, not to call him and yet-

"S-sorry, sir. What do we do with the leftovers after the deal? There, um, seemed to be more than expected."

"You are ignorant bastards. No one wants leftovers. Incompetent asshat."

"R-righ-" the phone shut out the other man's response. He rubbed his temple and sighed. _Idiots. Why do they call him? Call father for fuck sake. This doesn't even involve me. So irritating. If I see any of them-_ He felt his fist tighten unconsciously. He shook his head and let out a breath. _Whatever, might as well get back to pestering Pinetree._

He turned into the kitchen to see Dipper turning off the stove, a plate of lasagna cooling on the counter. He leaned on the bar and cleared his throat as Dipper prepared his plate, earning another look. "I thought I said not to make dog shit?" he asked as Dipper brought it around to the bar, yet the only response was the clattering of a plate as it slid into front of Cipher, spilling sauce on him.

"Hey!" Cipher yelped, jumping up, eyes narrowing in accusation at Dipper, yet widening instead. Before him, the boy was gripping the counter, swaying slightly, eyes glazed over, something clearly wrong. "Pinetree? Hey, kid?" Dipper staggered backwards, losing his grip on the bar, falling towards the hardwood. Cipher darted forward, grabbing the kid's arms and tugging him forward. The weight of Dipper came crashing into Cipher, who stumbled backwards into chair, arms wrapping around the boy. He peered into his face, adjusting his body to fit into his lap, "Hey, hey, kid?" Dipper didn't answer. "Come on, kid. Wake up." He shook him slightly and his head lolled to the side, eyes firmly shut, breath coming soft and easy. _Great._

Cipher lifted the kid up into his arms, bridal style, and carried him to the bedroom. He was amazingly light. His head rested against his chest, arms limp at his side. His messy, chestnut hair hid his eyes. Cipher sighed as he laid him on the bed and pulled out his phone. He made a quick call and hung up. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and waited, listening uneasily to the soft breathing of the boy next to him as his chest rose and fell.

…..

An hour later, the doctor left, leaving instructions, medicine, and bowing deeply as he dismissed himself. Bill headed to the bedroom, but stopped short by the open windows. Stars glistened through the glass, reflecting on the glossy black piano wood, beckoning him. It was dark outside, probably around midnight or later, the perfect time for Mozart, really. He strolled over and softly ran his fingers over the keys, lingering on certain keys, imaging the sweet notes they would make. Sitting on the bench, he ran his fingers through his gelled hair, loosening strains.

In the room across from him, a small boy slept, his chest rising and falling peacefully, body weak and exhausted from continued work, little sleep, and a poor diet. The owlish doctor had peered into his eyes, taken his pulse, check his throat, and taken blood, all to reveal the boy was over-worked. He mentioned it happened plenty, and after a few days of rest, he would be fine. Bill knew this all already. He had worked people further, harder, and rougher. He hadn't blinked at fainting workers. He had dealt harshly with those who couldn't perform under his expectations. It was the way he had been raised. It was what he was taught.

So why had he reacted this way? Reaching out to _catch_ the boy, heart skipping, and calling his personal doctor to check on the boy, letting him stay here, in his own _bed_ … he was losing it. He stood, dropping his hand from his hair, suddenly too tired to think about the situation. He would sleep on the couch or stay in another room. He felt irritation as he entered his room as saw the sleeping boy. _Stupid Pine tree._ He felt tempted to rip the pillow from under his head. Instead, he reached across for his personal pillow, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure. His fingers had successfully gripped the case, when he felt something else gripping his waist. He froze.

 _This fucking idiot._ Bill was in an unfortunate position. As he tried to free himself from Dipper's grasp, like a vice around his waist, he had wiggled onto the bed, pull and twisted, gently and with quiet curses only to find himself stuck. "God kid, you make a deal with the devil for vice-grips?" He muttered. Finally, he tried peeling the fingers from his clothes. _One. Three. Four-_

"Don't go." His heart stopped as a hand curled around his. He glanced down, face expressionless. Dipper's eyes were closed, but tears were leaking out. His voice was soft and pure as he whispered in his sleep. "Please, don't leave me." The little hand tighten around his. Bill stood, staring down at Dipper, contemplating. The doctor had assured him that the boy would sleep for at least another 12 hours, based on his previous behavior. He said it was best if the boy wasn't alone either, not that he had care before…but now, seeing he so vulnerable, so small…

He pulled his hand away. Dipper cried out in his sleep. A few seconds later he quieted as a pair of arms engulfed him, a hand running through his messy hair, and a cool body pressing against his own, calming him. A soft humming filled his ears and the nightmare that seemed to plague him dissolved. A golden eye watched the fitfulness fade. "Just this once, Pinetree. Just as long as you sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

A fuzzy blur of gold greeted Dipper's dazed mind. _Another of Mabel's stuff animals._ His head hurt more than his normal headache. He couldn't remember getting home last night. He couldn't really remember anything. He kept his eyes closed trying to recall- He had made dinner for Cipher, who was taunting him. He remembered his head hurting really bad last night and barely being able to focus, but after that…nothing. Maybe he black-out and just went through the night like that? It wouldn't be the first time. He grumbled to himself sleepily and felt something shift next to him in response. He pried an eye opened and tried to focus again. Had Mabel slipped into bed with him? Golden hair and tan skin shifted before him. _What the heck?_ Was Mabel playing with her toys in his bed? But she hadn't done that in ages…

Dipper blinked a few more times. The image before him becoming clearer. Blonde hair with dark accents beneath. Tan, smooth skin and pink lips. A light, faded scar running across an eye socket and steady breath tickling his skin. He felt his stomach flip.

He bolted upright, and scrambled away, nearly falling off the bed. At the sudden movement, his head throbbed and he gasped, gripping his head and squeezing his eyes shut, his concern shifting from the sleeping form next to him to the pounding in his head. Cipher laid with an eye open, watching boredly. He yawned and sat up. He'd been up for a bit, but saw too comfortable to move or open his eye. He briefly wondered when the last time that was, but shrugged it off. It probably helped he had the day off today. Nothing to do…well, other than watch this kid.

Dipper hadn't notice Cipher sit up, he was still holding his aching head. The familiar voice wormed its way to him. "Well, good morning Pinetree. Good to see you're alive." Dipper jumped, whipping his head to look at a very, he hated to admit it, sexy bed-headed Cipher. His head throbbed again at the sudden movement and he groaned, peering at Cipher with one eye, nervously. "Ah, yep. Forgot to tell ya." Cipher stretched as he talked. "Doc said to rest. Not to much movement, so you know…" He glanced at him nonchalantly and gestured next to the spot Dipper had left.

Dipper gaped at him. "Doctor? What do you mean? Why am I here? What-What happened?!" Cipher shook a finger at him and patted the spot next to him. "No answers until you lay down." He grinned mischievously at him and Dipper tried to hide his blush. "Fine, but only because I want answers!" He crawled over to Cipher and sat as far away from him as possible. It was still dark in the room and Dipper was having a hard time focusing with his head hurting. He decided it was best to wait for Cipher to talk.

"Hmm. Good boy." Cipher said triumphantly. Dipper opened his mouth to object, but Cipher continued. "Seems you're body is physically and somewhat mentally exhausted. The doctor-"

"How'd I get to a doctor?" Dipper interjected, curious. "What happened?"

"Don't interrupt me, Pinetree." There was a warning in his voice and Dipper swallowed his questions. Still sitting up, Cipher continued while Dipper listened. "I have a personal doctor. He came when you fainted. Definitely thought you were going to crack your head open, but lucks on your side and I was able to catch ya." Cipher laughed. "Oh man, then you would have really had a headache. Anyway, doctor said you have to rest for a few days, so I'll be taking care of you, pretty fun, huh, kid?"

Dipper blinked. _Taking care of him? The man he had a crush on? No way_. It was embarrassing enough he had fainted because of this mad man's schedule, but having him take care of him? He'd probably kill him first. "Um, well thank you for, uh, that. But, I have my family to take care of me, so…" He shifted to sit up and get out of bed when a strong hand shoved him back. Dipper felt his heart pick up at the sudden closeness. Cipher's face was hovering above him and, this close, he could make out the perfect features and curves of his lips. The golden eye glinted with something akin to anger. "No can do, Pinetree. Doc says you need _constant_ care or at least someone to watch you." he waved a hand as if it was a minor detail. "And your family can't do that; they work full-time. You would be a burden at best." He sharp grin shaped his lips. "Don't want that, do ya? Plus," Cipher leaned back, his face masked by the dark, a golden eye narrowing, "you wouldn't say no to me, would you?"

Dipper swallowed. His head hurt. It was hard to think straight. Cipher was right that his family wouldn't have time to care for him, but that was fine, right? But that's not what Cipher was talking about. He was picking at his insecurities. His family would worry about him and that would cause unnecessary stress. Mabel would barely be able to work trying to check on him all day. His throat felt dry. His mind ran over Cipher last question or was it a threat. Dipper opened his mouth.

Cipher watched the boy struggle to decide. If he decided to go back to his room, Cipher would just say no and tease the kid. It was true the doctor said he need rest and to have someone close by, but nothing to serious. He had definitely exaggerated a bit to see Pinetree squirm, but if he said yes… if he agreed to stay and be under his care… People could barely stand to stay in the same room as him for long. His old 'co-workers' and 'clients' had always side-stepped him or refused to be in the same room alone. Even stepping into a room inhabited only by him, he had seen people quickly make an excuse and hurry away. The boy would certainly be like the others. He wouldn't freely choose to stay- Well, he wasn't exactly saying yes freely, but he still had a choice, so…

He watched the boy pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, dropping his hand. He suspected he could see better in the dark than Pinetree could, guessing by how the kid kept squinting at things. Finally his eyes focused on his single one and he opened his mouth. _Prove me right Pinetree._

"No." Cipher closed his eye slowly, a grin slowly distorting his features. _I knew it._

"I suppose I can't say no after what you did for me. So, uh, thanks for the offer." He finished lamely, but the words rung clear in Cipher's head. He was suddenly incredibly grateful for the darkness to hide his surprise and dropped jaw. He recovered quickly, practically bouncing of the bed, "Well, you surprise me Pinetree! I definitely thought you'd put up more of a fight!" he flicked the lights on and Dipper shielded his eyes. "I doubt you'd take no for an answer." Grumbled Dipper as he listened to Cipher move around the room. The light hurt his eyes and he opted to keep them covered.

"Be right back, Pinetree!" Cipher said nonchalantly. When Dipper felt he could not longer hear movement, he opened his eyes and massaged his head. A mix of emotions ran through his head. _Did I really agree to stay here with him?!_ That meant 24/7 Cipher time which didn't settle well in his gut. On the other hand, a part of him, a part he consistently tried to squish, felt the buzzing of excitement. _Will we both stay here, in this bed?_ A blush colored his cheeks as the thought of sharing a bed, again, with the man crossed his mind. Actually a lot of thoughts were flooding his mind. It was hard to really concentrate on any of them.

The chinking of mugs caught his attention as Cipher entered with two mugs. He paused by his side of the bed and stuck out a mug. Dipper accepted and sniffed curiously. It smelt like green tea of some sort. He took a sip and gagged. It was hot on the back of his throat and burned his tongue, but, more than anything, it tasted horrible. "Uh! What is this?"

"It's called Skullcap. Bitter? Yes. Poison? Possible." He grinned at Dipper's horror. "Don't worry, kid. I don't have those ingredients. Whole point, it's good for you. Drink up."

Dipper frowned at the liquid. It tasted like poison for sure. Eyeing Cipher, he continue to choke down the tea. Halfway through the mug, his eyes felt heavier. It was still awful, but his head's pounding was lessening. "This is death." He muttered and Cipher scoffed. "But, thanks…I guess, Mr. Cipher."

"Call me Bill." He was leaning against the wall, watching him coolly. Dipper stared in shock; his head must really be messed up if he thought he heard that. "Mr. Ciph-"

"For real, kid. You'll be here for a bit. Might as well call me by name. It's easier." His golden eye boar into him and Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away. Cipher stepped forward and pulled Dipper's mug from his hands, placing on the nightstand. His mind was a mess and his vision hazy, but he could see those lips so clearly. So close to him for a second time. Dipper curled a hand around Bill's neck, pulling him closer. "Pinetree? What ar-" He pressed his lips against Cipher's cutting of his words. He felt him stiffen, before relaxing to his lips, pressing back and begging entrance. Dipper complied, feeling cold hands run up his back and into his hair as Bill deepened the kiss. Everything was warm and fuzzy. Dipper tried to breath as he was lowered unto the bed, Bill pressing into him from above. He ran his hand through incredibly soft hair and down his back, fingers running over a scar-

Dipper felt Bill break away from him abruptly. He gasped for breath and his eyes fluttered, missing the warmth of those lips. He tried to speak, but couldn't find the energy, as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

Still straddling Dipper, Bill's stared wide eye at the boy beneath him. One hand on his lips and the other on the scar. He hadn't known what to do when the boy grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. It look as if the kid would pass out again and he didn't fancy tea all over the bed and then… then he got carried away holding that boy. Bill dropped his hand from his lips. Was it the exhaustion and Skullcap? Or… a realization of all the times he had been in close proximity with Pinetree flash through his mind; the stuttering, the blushing, the absence of his usually fight. Face-palming himself, he cursed. _Oh, god, how could I have missed something like that?_

He rolled off and faced the ceiling. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he collected his thoughts. Pinetree was cute, especially mad. He enjoyed teasing him. But…

He glanced at the sleeping form cross from him. _He'll be in danger if he gets too close._ Cipher sat up, contemplating. The boy might not even remember the kiss… No, Pinetree was clumsy, but he wouldn't forget something like that.

It left him with two real options: Continue as if nothing had happened or acknowledge the kiss and possible feelings connected to it.

Cipher weighted the options. On one hand, he loved crushing people's hopes, dreams, ect. and acting as if the kiss was nothing would achieve those ends, assuming his assumption was correct, and, I mean, come on, he was Bill Cipher after all. Or he could pretend it was a dream and Dipper was a lunatic dreaming about him and that would provide endless torment and fun. On the other hand, he felt a sort of fondness towards the kid, as annoying as it-ahem- he was and it had been awhile since his last significant other. It _might_ be enjoyable to have someone other than thirsty whores or attention-seeking wannabes after him.

He walked around the room, humming to himself some forgotten lullaby or curse, as he pondered his choice. Every now and then, he'd glance at Dipper, chest rising and falling with sleep. Messing curls abound on his face, giving the impression of making the boy look younger than he already was. Cipher paused. _How older was this kid anyway?_

He dismissed the thought quickly though when he remember the companies policy of forbidding anyone under 17 to work at his establishment. And, since the kid had been working here for a bit, from their very cordial conversations, Cipher gathered he had to be at least 18. Finally, he came to a stop next Dipper's sleeping form. Soft snores escaped him and his eyelids fluttered in his sleep. Biting down on a fist, Cipher groaned loudly, exasperated.

"Adorable." He mumbled, slightly disgusted, through his fist.

Dipper fidgeted in his sleep at the sound, rolling over and curling deeper in the covers. Cipher raised an eyebrow and sighed, removing his fist. He grinned, "Okay," he whispered. "Entertain me, Pinetree".


	10. Chapter 10

Ladies and gentlemen I am back! My students had exams this coming week and the last two weeks of teaching have been crazy. But I love all your support! This chapter is DEFINITELY rated MATURE. So if you are not wanting to read MATURE content, please skip this chapter to the end. The last four paragraphs we meet someone new and EVIL! Thank you for everything and please forgive this rushed chapter. Much love!

Chapter 10

It was quiet when Dipper woke up. He wondered how long he had been asleep, but there was no one around to answer his question. His head felt fuzzy and his body heavy from sleep. Moving to get out of the bed, he stumbled out of the room, trying to remember how to use his feet. Down the hall, he could hear the TV playing and the smell of something heavenly. He hesitated at first, he was in the lair of a demon-manager, but his stomach convinced him it was worth the risk.

Bill didn't glance up as Dipper stepped into view, but waved a hand towards the kitchen. "Get some breakfast, Pinetree." In the kitchen, pancakes, sausages, and poached eggs, made him drool. Holding a plate filled with food, he moved to sit at the table, when a voice called to him, "Here." Bill was patting the spot next to him, still watching the TV. He frowned and attempted to turn Bill down, but a quick glance his way warned Dipper he be better not too. He sat near the end of the couch, not too close to Cipher, and started to eat. "Mmmmm!" He let out a pleased sound as he chewed his eggs and sausage. "So good." He mumbled through a mouth-full to no one in particular. He heard Cipher snicker, but choose to ignore it. He was curious as to why Cipher was being nicer. _Did he feel bad?_ He had to force himself not to choke on his food at the ridiculous thought. He licked his lips and went to stand, but felt a strong hand push him down and another lift the plate from his hands and set in on the nearby table.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered. Cipher smiled innocently, pulling him closer. A pink started in creep into Dipper's cheeks.

"Let's talk, Pinetree." Dipper stared at him incredulously, but he continued undeterred. "I, mean, kid, I barely know anything about you. Wanna share?" The smile start to curve dangerously.

"No, thanks." Cipher didn't stop though, "Ah, come on Pinetree!" When Dipper continued to sit stiffly next to him, an idea occurred to Bill. "Then, let's play the guessing game! I'll make predictions about you and you can say yes or no. How about it?" Dipper just glared, but as always, it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll go first. You're 16." Dipper frowned. "18." "Wow, certainly don't look it! Okay, next. You like reading?" Dipper nodded slowly. "And music?" "Only certain types." Dipper admitted. Bill grinned as Pinetree played along. "You like tea?" "No." "Ah, yes, I should have known that. Well, you certainly didn't like Skullcap. So good for you. So nasty at the same time." Dipper felt confused, last night was fuzzy, he had had tea? He thought he remembered something, vaguely. "You certainly enjoy kissing, that I know." Dipper sputtered, brought back to the game, as Cipher put down a finger, "And snuggling" another finger went down. "Pulling hair" another finger. "and you're gay." Dipper gaped openly at him and Cipher suddenly tugged him forward, whispering as the last finger went down, "And you like me."

Lips pressed against Dipper's before he could object, and his instinct overlapped his reason. His heart pounded erratically from the chill of the lips pressing and moving into his. Teeth grazed his lips and bit hard on his bottom; Dipper gasped and Bill slip his tongue in, moving his against Dipper's. Cold hands slide up his shirt, slowly circling is nipples. Low moans escape Dipper's throat, as Cipher pushes his shirt up and begins to tease his nipples. Lips move from his to his neck and shoulders, then directly to his chest, softly licking his sensitive nipples. Dipper moaned loudly, sucking his breath in as Bill bit down. Dipper felt his mind blur with pleasure as Bill left marks up and down his chest. Bill shifted so he could admire his work, pushing Dipper flat on the couch, and straddling him. Dipper panted below him, eyes glazed looking up at him. Cipher grinned, pressing himself fully into the flushed boy, and with a slight movement of his hips, had Dipper moaning again as his harden cock grinded into Bill's. "M-Mr Cip-" Dipper panted out, his hands tugged on his sleeves. The man lowered his lips so they were barely touching Dipper's "It's Bill, Pinetree." "Mr. Ciph-" Dipper managed to breath out, before fingers slid into his pants and lips pressed hard into his. Dipper bucked as the fingers gripped his cock tightly. Another hand held his hips in place as the hand begin to pump his member. Dipper felt the build up begin to mount as his breath hitched and he felt the first tingling of orgasm, Cipher pressed a firm finger over his hole, preventing his ejaculation. Dipper felt tears well in his eyes from the need. Husky words whispered from Cipher's lips, "Say my name Pinetree, beg." Dipper bit his lip, forcing a moan down. A bit of reason leaked into his mind as Cipher used his weight to prevent him from bucking. He shook his head and heard Cipher tut above him. "Now, now. That won't do, Pinetree." The words made Dipper shiver. His eyes widen as Cipher's now free hand gripped his two easily off to the side, preventing him from stopping what happened next. Bill hovered above his cock, making eye contact as his tongue softly traced up Dipper's leaking member. He threw his head back, gasping as that cool tongue slipped between the hand still holding his orgasm down firmly. It was a stark difference between the cool fingers as his tongue tracing a hot trail up and down his pulsing shaft. Reason abandon him and he pleading with his tormentor.

"B-Bill- AH! Pl- _please_!" He whimpered. He felt the hand relax a little and begin pumping again, "Please what, Pinetree?" Dipper gasped as he felt his orgasm rise up inside him. "Pl-plea- Ah letme cum!" He begged. He felt the tongue flick over the tip of his dick on last time as the finger removed itself and his hand quicken it's pace. Dipper hadn't even noticed Bill had let go over his hands, now tangled in his gold locks, to pull out his own cock and stroke it. "Ah-B-Bill-ahh-AHH" Dipper curled inwards as he came hard and fast on himself, before flopping back on the couch. Above him, he finally noticed Bill pumping his own cock, hungrily looking down at Dipper's ruined body-the bite marks, hickeys, and his own cum- all mingled beautifully on the breathless boy. Dipper watched as Bill leaned forward, grabbing his head and pushing his cock into his mouth. He choked at first, but began a rhythm as the cock slid deeper in and out of his hunger mouth. He felt Bill's fingers pull his hair and head as hot, thick liquid poured into his mouth. Dipper tried to pull back, but was held still as Bill rode out his orgasm. Released, Dipper coughed, thick, hot liquid mixed with drool dripping from his mouth. A hand gently wiped away the excess. "Sorry, Pinetree. I'm a bit of a-" he gestured for lack of words and stood, pulling his pants up as Dipper sat up, returning with a wet rag and a cup of orange juice.

He handed Dipper the juice and bent to clean off the mess. Dipper blushed as he did so, fingers lingering on his marks with a grin. Dipper cleared his throat, diverting Bill's attention to him, "So, um, yeah. Um, when did you figure out I had a thing for you?"

Bill straightened up, tossing the rag aside. _I'd hate to be the maid who found that._ thought Dipper. "Well, last night when you gropped and kissed me was a hard tip, but I was lucky with this fun coincidence." He was smirking as the incident of last night finally surfaced in Dipper's mind, a beet-red coloring his face. Dipper opened his mouth the say something, found nothing came out and closed it again, still blushing. Bill, on the other hand, was straightening up and moving to the back bedroom. Dipper, left on his own, pulled his own clothes back on. As he was adjusting his shirt and thinking he could go for a shower, Bill returned fully dressed, hair messy, but by some crazy magic, still looking gorgeously professional. He headed towards the elevator, playing with his cuffs.

"Where are you going?" Dipper blurted out, surprising both of them. Bill gave him an odd look, a twinkle in his golden eye. "Work, Pinetree." He said simply. "Why the curiosity, kid?" and cocked his head. Dipper swallowed. "I-um- I just thought-" He couldn't believe what he was trying to say. Did he actually _want_ to spend more time with this devil. Bill laughed. "Oh man, Pine tree, you kill me with that desperate look on your face." Dipper felt his stomach drop, and the man must have seen it on face. A pause. Bill turned as the elevator arrived. "I'll be back, Pinetree. Don't break anything." He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped onto the elevator, "And don't leave." There was an underlining threat underneath his words, dripping over that grin. Dipper swallowed and nodded. Bill grinned widened as the elevator doors closed. Dipper sat on the couch, emotions running. _Did that really just happen?_ Dipper dropped his head into his hands, a nervous feeling building in his gut. _What if he told people? What if Bill didn't like him? But then why had he asked him to stay?_ Thoughts ran rampant through Dipper's mind as he collapsed on the couch with an exasperated sigh. Meanwhile, an uncomfortable confrontation was erupting inside of Bill, a feeling that had never occurred within him before. A feeling of bubbling excitement stirred and unsettled him. He ducked out of the hotel and into his ride, a snap of his fingers sending the driver into motion.

He had had sex before with plenty of different people, yet they had all fallen short of his expectations. They left him bored and eventually he tired of the sex and dating scene. He had _expected_ , planned, knew that would happened with the kid, and yet…

He folded his hands on his lap, lips pursed, Pinetree's innocent face staring up at him strong in his mind's eye. The city passed by him in a blur and he found that he didn't know. The car pulled to a stop and his door opened. A tall man with two hulking bodyguards on his sides waited for him. Pinetree would have to wait. He stepped out. The man waiting opened his arms and a grinned stretched across his face. It would have been menacing if Bill hadn't seen it a thousand times before. He didn't return the smile and brush passed the opened arm man into the building. The man turned and followed, chuckling. "You are always the same, Bill." Bill scoffed and strolled into a nearby office and sat down. The man did the same. "How are you?" Bill ignored the question, "Enough calling. Have your men do it themselves or find ones that will. I'm not part of this anymore. I've told you a thous-" The man laughed, grinned cutting Bill's words short.

"Bill, Bill, Bill." He leaned forward. "You will always be a part of this. This is who you are. My little monster. My son." Bill frowned angrily and stood. "No more calls." He turned to leave, but his father spoke. "You can never wash it away. What you've done, it can't be erased." Bill didn't pause in his leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dipper had busied himself with cleaning the pent house while Bill was away. It helped calmed his nerves. He had come to terms with the previous event and was now smiling to himself. He moved to the bedroom and was finishing straightening the bed when he heard the elevator ding. He poked his head into living room in time to see Bill walk in, looking quite terrifying. "H-hi Bill." Dipper squeaked, stepping into the room. Bill glanced at him suddenly, as though he had forgotten he existed, a strange smile twisted his face. Dipper didn't like it. It looked wrong.

"Ah, Pinetree…" He mused, but didn't finish his sentence. He strolled past him and poured himself a drink in the kitchen. _If you can call that a drink._ Thought Dipper. _It looks like straight tequila with a dash of orange juice._ Dipper approached Bill cautiously. He seemed more like the man Dipper had first met, then the man Dipper knew only hours ago. Had he pegged Bill wrong, even if only for a minute?

"Bill, are you, uh, okay?" he asked. A single, golden eye stared at him; The weird smile spread. Dipper swallowed in response. "Why yes, Pinetree. Couldn't be better. In fact, I was just thinking of something _absolutely_ fun we could do." Dipper didn't like the tone Bill had taken or the way he twirled in glass in his left hand. The tossed back the rest of the poison and pulled Dipper close to him. "Howa bout a dance, kid?" he breathed. Dipper look up at him in surprise and fear. "Wh-what?" Alcoholic air poured over his senses, bitter, yet insanely sweet somehow. That single, liquid gold eye bore into him. A snake's smile awaiting a mouse's answer. Dipper felt dizzy, but nodded, trapped by that look. Entranced. "Perfect." Hissed Bill, tugging his prey closer.

…..

Venom, red haze filled Cipher's thoughts and vision as he stalked across the lobby, snapping at unexpecting workers. _What does he know?_ He thought. _Who does he think_ he _is? Certainly not his pawn._ He couldn't think straight he was so mad. Some poor lady quickly darted off the elevator 7 floors before hers to avoid staying any longer trapped in a box with a crazed, muttering man. Not that it was Bill Cipher's fault. Not really. His father had always been insatiable. 'Get that' 'Go there' 'Met so-and-so' 'Kill whoever' and it goes on. The elevator doors closed and the elevator stood still for a while as Bill look at his gloved hands. He couldn't bare to look at them uncovered half the time. All he could see was blood that wasn't there and faces blank and recently void of life. Working for his father had been the end of his moral side, but necessary. Certainly necessary. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have what he had, he wouldn't have gotten where he was. He needed the money for his business and his father needed someone behind the scenes. It had worked out, in a gruesome way for a bit. But when he had what he needed, he found his father wasn't so ready to let him go. After all, most head mafia bosses have separation anxiety about letting their head assassin leave. Especially not the  
Matrice Sanglante, as his father's French associate, now dead, first called him. He soon became known in the underworld by it, though his father often called him, informally, 'little monster'.

He hated the term. The name his father so affectionately coined him with. If only he hadn't been so _good_ at his job. If only he hadn't been so skilled with a pistol, or knives, or his hands. If only his victims hadn't made it so easy, if they weren't so stupid… Bill's hand was shaking as he slid his card for the Penthouse, a signature smile slipping on his face, distorting his features. The elevator door opened and he stepped out. _A monster, huh? The Matrice Sanglante, eh? Maybe that's what I am. I have to accept it, sometime, right? I can't outrun it. Can't escape the rising blood. Why not-_

"H-hi Bill." Pinetree stood peeking into the room, looking unsure. Bill started to say something, stopped, and went to the kitchen instead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dipper looking in a familiar way. He poured himself a drink while he thought of it, realizing half way the orange juice, and topping it off with that. The burn felt good as it tumbled down. Pinetree had stepped to the counter and Bill suddenly pegged the look; fear. He grinned wider, uncontrollable in his emotions and feelings, half numb, half fire. His eye caught something, ever so briefly- an invitation to a dance, the reason his father had called him over, someone to kill while he mingled with up and coming celebrities and puppets. Having a popular son had its advantages, didn't father? Do your dirty work and meet a few people worth using; convenient, isn't?

"Bill, are you, uh, okay?" said a small voice. His world was dark, and before him flickered a small light. The question was, did he put it out or let it burn?

He finished his drink and pulled Dipper forward, grinning into the boy. An idea was forming and Bill couldn't stop it. "Why yes, Pinetree. Couldn't be better. In fact, I was just thinking of something _absolutely_ fun we could do." Bill liked the fear that flicker in the kid's eyes. Maybe he had wanted something before, but it was dying as he pulled Dipper close to his chest and asked, "Howa bout a dance, kid?" Pinetree makes some kind of noise, but he ignores it grinning into Dipper.

…..

Two days later:

Dipper is scrubbing a spot on the floor vigorously, when Bill walks in. "Ah, good. Let's dance." A pale, panic look crosses Pinetree's face as he tries to scramble backwards and refuse. Bill darts a quick hand out and sweeps the boy from the living room, down the hall, and spinning him into the piano room in a series of intricate dance moves. Bill giggled at the green look on Dipper's face. When he finally swallowed it down, he wheezed, "What was that?"

Bill adjusted his gloves as he moved to the piano and played a few notes, "Dancing. Well, very poor dancing on your part. I was perfect!" He grinned at the disoriented teen. "Now show me what you know, Pinetree!" He blinked back at him at first before turning a bright pink and stammering. Bill snapped his fingers and a door behind a curtain, opened and a servant stepped out. "Yes, Master Cipher?" Bill nodded to the piano and the older gentleman took a seat. "Play Beethoven's Fur Elise". It seemed that Dipper was still trying to figure out where the man had come from as Bill stepped up to him and reached for his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. I mean" He laughed awkwardly while Bill stared at him. "Yes?" The music stopped.

"Well, I mean, where both men, we can't dance together." He replied, rubbing his neck with a hand.

"Oh?" said Bill. "Two men can have sex on the couch, but not dance to Beethoven?" Dipper changed color immediately. "W-w-we-well…"He stammered. "Mmm-hmm" smiled Bill, pleased with himself for teasing Dipper further. He took his hand suddenly and placed it on his shoulder and the other in his own. "Now we will attempt the Waltz." He heard Dipper swallowed, resigning himself to his fate. "Gerald." The music started again. "Now. One, two, three. One two three. One two- no two, not toe, Pinetree. Again."

It took quite a bit of time for Pinetree to learn the simple dance, but by the time Gerald stood and dismiss himself, he had perhaps taught the kid enough the pass for the day.

The kid, himself, was trying once again on his own. "Okay, so one, two, three, one…" Bill watch from the newly empty piano seat as Dipper attempted the dance on his own. "one, two, and turn?" He asked aloud, unsurely. "You turn on your third one, Pinetree." Dipper gave a frustrated sound and threw his hands up. "Why are we even doing this Bill?"

Bill pursed his lips, "I've told you, have I not?" Another grunt for the younger. "Yeah, you have fancy dance and you want me to come as your date and for that I need to know how to dance, BUT I still don't understand why you don't just have that girl go with you instead?" Bill frowned, "Because she bores me. You don't." he said simply.

Since Dipper didn't know how to reply, he instead folded his legs and plopped down on the hardwood, resting on the cool surface. Bill observed somewhat removed. His father's words still carved themselves in the back of his mind obsessively. His eye so quickly shot to the boy's form and back often; an onlooker would have thought he had a twitch. The kid was his solution. His chance to show he wasn't…

….

Dipper leaned back on the floor, and rolled over on his stomach. The cool surface so nice on his cheek. Outside the open windows, purples, pinks, and blues danced as the stars begin to show themselves with the sinking sun. He didn't always take in the city, not with his and Mabel's busy lives, but looking now, at the highest floor of the hotel, he thought he'd have to paused more often for life's little pleasures. A single note took to the silence air. Then another and another, until a hauntingly soft lullaby filled the room. A deep humming replaced his earlier clumsy waltz and intertwined with the music. He laid still, afraid to move, afraid to disrupt a beautiful swaying above and around him. He glanced sideways- the fading light cascaded across Bill's face, igniting his hair and eye- liquifying his golden features and making fluid his soft movements, reminding Dipper of a living wave.

He moved slowly into a sitting position, crisscrossed legs, leaning forward. Bill seemed in a different world, on an entirely different level from him as his fingers played the piano. They stayed like that till the song ended, drifting and disappearing with the last of the sun. Bill stared at the black and white keys, fingers resting dutifully. Unsure and awkward as ever, Dipper cleared his throat, "Um, that was really pretty. I mean, not pretty. Uh, um, like elegant? Yeah" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a weird laugh, "Elegant." He could feel Bill's eye on him, but was too embarrassed to look up. It had grown dark around them. Then a 'humph' sound and the bench scratching against the floor as it's owner discarded it. Dipper, curious, look up and watch as Bill moved across the room towards the exit. _Did I offend him? Shit._ But Bill paused and turned, "Coming, Pinetree? I think some tea sounds intoxicating at this hour. What's better than dulling the senses before falling into a sleep you may never return from?" _Okay, not mad. But still raving mad in general._

Dipper stood and stretched, before following him to the kitchen. The fluorescent lights felt ugly after the sunset and stars. He set to making the tea. After having to deal with Cipher's 'pickiness to put it lightly, Dipper was becoming fairly expertise at making certain dishes and drinks for the man.

He watched Bill churn the tea with a spoon, blending the sugar and honey. Dipper blew on his own nervously. Bill hadn't taken his eye off him since they had come to the kitchen. It felt like Bill was counting the breaths he was taking, which, because he was nervous, was a lot. Unsurprisingly, when Bill spoke, tea splashed onto Dipper making him yelp. "Well-" *insert semi-girly yelp from Dipper* Bill snickered and then continued. "Ahem, before I was interrupted, rudely too." Dipper shot him a glare as he dabbed himself. "I am still waiting for an answer from you concerning my formal invitation so adoringly given." Dipper stared back blankly. "Formal invite?" Sighing heavily, "To the 'fancy dance'." Responded Bill.

"Pfft, you call that an invite? You literally walked in one day, drunk, and asked 'Howa bout a dance'" Dipper inserted finger quotes. "and then passed out on the couch and now TWO DAYS LATER, are teaching me to dance. How am I supposed-" Dipper caught a glimpse of Bill's face, and realized, even after the rant, Bill was going to still ask, 'So howa bout it Pinetree?'. Bill must have realized his line of thought because a smirk played around his lips as he leaned on his cheek on his palm. Dipper, instead took a sip of his tea and thought about the sure consequences of saying yes to Bill Cipher and a dance.

One: He'd have to dance. Two: It was going to be some fancy party that he definitely didn't belong at or want to belong at. Three: He'd have to talk to people, probably. He hated people. Four: He'd have to dance. Five: He'd have to wear something nice and poorly fitted. Six: He'd have to dance. But the positives… there'd be great food, hopefully. It might, on the very off-chaotic hand, be fun. And, an image of Bill softly playing the piano, fingers light and magical. He wondered briefly how skilled they were elsewhere. "Pinetree? Thinking of something naughty?"

For a second time Dipper splashed tea on himself. "N-no!" Bill's playful smirk bloomed into a full-fledged grin. Trying to save face, Dipper changed the subjected. "I was thinking of my schedule and if-if I had time, which I do!" He said to the raised eye-brow Bill cocked at him. In retrospect, of course he had time. His schedule was composed of waiting on Bill hand and foot. "So, since I'm free, it should be a problem." Bill prompted, "And that means what exactly, my dear boy?"

Dipper breathed in deeply. "It means yes."

Hello everyone. I'm so so so so Xtimes a many so sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I'm going to try to finish the story in the coming weeks. I just went back to grad school and DAMN, school is hard T.T I received all A's though! I also lost a family member and it has been hard to think about writing anything. But I have reconnected and will continue! Also, check out my other story! " **A Summer Away** ". It's a Danny Phantom X Vlad fanfic. Or don't! You do you honey pie!

And thanks, I appreciate you all.

Eason3 3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bill Cipher tap his fingers impatiently as his assistant explained the events to himself and a nervous Pinetree. She was outlining the who's and what's of the party, basically the borings' he had to talk to. "Bleh". His assistant, Susan, paused, glancing at him.

"Whoops! Was that aloud? That was supposed to be in my head, dear. Carry on." He saw Dipper hide a smile as Susan frowned and continued to talk about some new celebrity and how they could help the company by visiting and _bleh._ As she rambled on, Bill chose to watch Dipper's facial reactions, which were quiet amusing. Currently Pinetree looked very nervous and was trying to over compensate by nodding at everything Susan was saying. Bill was sure his little tree wanted to take notes, but he had confiscated his notepad earlier to attempt to draw a dragon, failed, and tossed it off the boardroom table, much to Dipper's dismay.

"Finally, after dinner, the ballroom will open and the dancing will start." He heard Dipper audibly gulp. Susan continued, unfazed by Dipper's intensifying fidgeting. "During the dance, please greet the following people we discussed earlier and try to dance with a few others for show." Bill felt eyes dart towards him, panically. "You." The eyes shot to Susan. "Try not to get in Mr. Cipher's way. I understand that he has prepared you and wishes you to accompany him, but this is a perfect chance-" Susan's voice trailed off as she caught sight of something clearly terrifying.

Bill was very aware that it was his face. Golden eye glinting dangerously with malice and a wickedly wide smile, he spoke. "It seems, and I am _sure_ I am wrong about this, but it seems you are questioning my taste and choice, Susan? Surely you wouldn't do that, right? Wouldn't look good to insult my guest in front of everyone by ignoring him." He stood, voice sugar sweet now "Listen, Susan, every little thingy will go just finey. Alright?" She nodded shakily. "Alighty! Let's go Pinetree. Need to get you fluffed up for tonight. Susan send the crew!" He was already halfway out the boardroom doors when Dipper seemed to remember his feet and move after him.

"Fucking filth" Susan hissed below her breath out of earshot of Mr. Cipher, but not Dipper. Dipper glanced her way, surprised. She was glaring right at him, arms crossed. "You don't belong here servant." She turned to gather her things as Dipper closed the door behind him.

…..

In the elevator, Dipper felt an eye on him. "Don't mind Susan, Pinetree." He looked up shocked. Had Bill heard what she said? "She's very concerned with 'image' and other 'professional' things." _Clearly not._ Which was kind of a relief. Earlier Bill was pretty intimidating in the boardroom; Dipper couldn't imagine the reaction Bill would have if he did hear. He nodded in response, smiling weakly. Bill faltered in his usual grin, and cupped Dipper's face in his hand, studying him. Feeling heat rush to his face, Dipper tried to object, but- "Did she say anything to you?" _Fucking Filth._ Dipper looked into the beautiful tanned face, precise features, and glimmering eye. "No. Of course not." He laughed. "I'm just nervous." Bill looked like he'd like to continue the conversation, but the elevator doors open to the penthouse and he was forced to release Dipper from his grasp.

Four stylists stood waiting for them already. _How the?_ Dipper tried to do the math of how they could already be here before them, but was failing as Cipher pointed at two ladies and gestured towards Dipper. "Please style, dress, and prep the boy for me. Chaz and Lilly, come with me." Giving up on math and logic, "Wait, what? I don't need help! B-Bill?"

Around the corner, heading to his room, Bill lithely waved and promptly disappeared with a "Good luck Pinetree."

The two stylists pushed him into a nearby bathroom, and started to work. Clearly, he needed a lot of work because the two stylists, both women, chatted openly about Dipper's poor skin, hair, and nails. They tutted and frowned as one work with his hair, and the other setting to plucking his eyebrows. "Hmph, I can't believe this. You have the worst cuticles I've seen. Gross." The red head giggled to him. The blued hair girl agreed, "Yes, and this hair is still near impossible to work with." As the gossiped over him about him, Dipper bit his lip. Susan's words were running through his head and the more he thought about it, the more he had to agree. He didn't belong with Bill. They were polar opposites in many ways and they weren't dating, as far as he knew. Bill hadn't said anything about it. He was probably just having some fun with him and afterwards he would… would…

Dipper felt his breath hitch. He couldn't breathe. _Bill would_ \- His vision was becoming very blurry. _Just like his-_ "Hey, what's happening? Is he alright?" _He would be alone. He would-_ Something cold hit his face. He blinked. It was wet and tasteless. Two faces peered into his. "Are you alright?" one asked, red hair. "Should we get someone?" the other asked. Coming to his senses, Dipper managed to shake his head. "Are you sure? You were freaking out pretty bad." Said the blue one. Dipper forced out a weak laugh. "J-just nervous, you know? Don't want to disappoint anyone. Kind of got to me. Sorry."

The two ladies stared at him before looking at each other guilty. "Umm, don't worry." A hand patted his back and she smiled at him, warmly this time. A shout made him jump. "Yeah! Don't be nervous!" The stylist with blue hair grinned at him. "We'll make sure you look like a prince! Hazel and Beth at your service." Beth, the red head, nodded before apologizing. "We're sorry we were giving you a hard time. We had heard Bill found someone rather different, in a good way!" she added quickly. "And were sure you were just another person trying to get to him." "But we can tell you're genuine!" Hazel this time. "So, let's start over. Are we cool?" Dipper paused, glancing between the two personalities, before smiling sheepishly and nodding.

"Great!" Clapping their hands together, Hazel and Beth began working again, but this time they chatted Dipper's ear off, asking him about the dance lessons, laughing, and teasing each other. It seemed Beth and Hazel were actually a couple by the sound of it, but when Dipper asked, Beth became very pink and excused herself for snacks. In response, Hazel sighed and grinned boldly. "Gotta love her."

Much later, Hazel was touching up his face with gloss and powder, while Beth helped tuck his shirt into his pants, which was a tad embarrassing. She stood to straighten his tie and Hazel step back to admire. "Well damn, I think this is our best work yet!" Beth seconded, "Yes. It's nice to have something wholesome to work with after dealing with whores like Susan." Dipper snorted as Hazel howled. A knock on the door interrupted their giggles.

Chaz poked his head in and paused to give Dipper an up-down, clearly approving. "Mr. Cipher request his partner in the living room. Simply wonderful job ladies, he'll pair well with Mr. Cipher at the ball."

Dipper swallowed nervously as he glanced at his reflection. It was quite a stark difference; his hair combed neatly in place, eyes outlined and defined, his skin almost glowing against the dark blue suit and burgundy tie. "Whoa…" he breathed. The ladies smiled approvingly behind him. "Well, you should get out there. Mr. Cipher's waiting." Said Beth. "I-I-I, uh, I mean, I don't think-" Dipper sputtered, overcome with nervous. A hard hand slapped his back and gripped his shoulder. Dipper looked into Hazel bright green eyes, "You've got this." She assured. It wasn't much in terms of speeches, but it helped Dipper solidify his resolution. He nodded somewhat shakily and hugged Beth and Hazel tightly, "Thanks guys." Before stepping into the hallway.

This was somewhat anticlimactic as he still had to make his way down the hall into the living room where Bill was. He could hear a handful of voices as he dragged his feet. _Resolutions come in different forms of action. Sometimes dreaded._ Peering around the corner, he could see the other stylists and Bill chatting. Air escaped his lungs as he gawked at Bill.

Dressed in a black button up, dawned with a golden vest that seemed to glint against the light every time he moved in his slick dark slacks and polished shoes. His sun-shone hair was comb back to show of an ornate velvet eye patch with silver diamonds in the shape of a triangle. The gasp emitted by Dipper turned Bill's graceful figure in his direction, letting Dipper see fully the radiance of the man before him, neck topped attractively with a silk black bowtie.

"Pinetree!" Bill elated, "Come out, give us a look." Dipper, who was have hidden in the hallway, sucked in a breath and stepped out fully into the room. A sudden silence greeted him and he fidgeted nervously, staring committedly at his dress shoes.

A clacking of shoes made him flinch and glance upwards slightly. In which he was met with the breathtaking face of Bill looking at him in a way Dipper couldn't put words to. _Disappointment? Disgust? Ug! I can't read him…_ Dipper took to staring back at the floor as he spoke.

"S-sorry Bill. I know I must look ridiculous compared to you. I-if you don't want to take me, it's okay. I'll understand." He felt strong fingers grip him under the chin and tilt he upwards to met the soft pink lips of Bill, kissing him in front of everyone.

Bill pulled away. The kiss had been brief, but still Dipper blushed intensely. "B-b-bill! I-I-"

"Sorry, I had to make sure you were real. I almost thought I was hallucinating. You are awestriking." He whispered huskily to Dipper, who's blush deepened.

"Mr. Cipher. We should be on our way." Asserted an assistant, to which Bill, with a great amount of effort, turned away from his Pinetree, gripping his warm hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I'll leave when I wish peasant." He said cheerily. The assistant tried to regain composure as Mr. Cipher stood still, holding Dipper's hand for about a minute before. "Well, I am ready now. Let's go."

He pulled Dipper along behind him as he strolled into the elevator and press the button to descend. "Why'd you just stand there for, like, a minute?" Asked Dipper. Bill leaned down and winked, "For dramatic effect of course!" Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. _Tonight is going to be interesting._

 _Wah! I'm sorry! I'm a terrible human being! ~ Grad school is hard and blehhhhh - I also misnamed the chapter 13, but it is 12, so no worries!  
_

 _This is building up to the last chapters! If it's a little cheesy, my bad! Please enjoy and_

 _thanks for your continued support and love~_


End file.
